Baby From The Clouds
by Tathariel
Summary: One night Piper receives a visit from the unexpected, but was it real? And if so, how long can Piper raise her sister's baby away from the magic, and away from the harm which lies... waiting for Piper's return. *Complete!*
1. The Unexpected

Okay general stuff first... I don't own Charmed. I just got bored and decided I'd like to try writing fanfiction. The story is set... around 7 years after Prue's death. Everyone has kids, except Paige lost her boyfriend to evil, so she's a single parent. Yeah... I think that's all I need to include... hmm... I'll probably keep going with the story, so don't think this is all of it. 

-------- 

'Piper…' Piper spun around. That voice, could it be? No… Piper couldn't see anyone else. She was still alone. 'Piper…' That voice, she knew it anywhere. It had to be. 

'Prue?!' Piper called out. All around her was a white mist, gently floating, hindering her vision. 'Prue is that you?' Piper spun around again, looking, searching for something more then the clouds. Suddenly something touched her shoulder. She jumped. There beside her was her sister. 

'Prue!' Piper looked at her older sister. Prue's eyes were dull, her skin was pale, but she still looked somewhat alive and well. 

'Andy, you can come out now…' Murmured Prue. Andy stepped from somewhere behind Prue. 

'Prue?! Andy…? What are you guys doing here? Wait… I'm not dead, am I?' Prue just smiled. 

'No Piper, of course you're not dead, silly. We came because we need your assistance.' Her sister spoke to her directly, before embracing her. 

'What? I don't understand… Prue, I saw you die. And then they said you couldn't visit and… oh Prue!' Tears glistened in Piper's eyes, and she fought hard not to cry. She looked from Prue to Andy, her heart breaking. Two of her favourite people, were here, standing in front of her. And yet weren't they dead? 

'Andy…' Piper started, 'How are you?' She moved, and hugged him. 

'As good as a spirit can be.' Andy commented, smiling. 

'Why are you guys here?' Asked Piper, stepping back from them, suddenly a tad worried. 

'It's nothing bad.' Prue insisted, seeing the concerned look on Piper's face. Piper relaxed, and Andy put his arm around Prue's shoulder, urging her to continue. Prue hesitated. 

'Piper…' She stopped, took a deep breath, and began again. 'Piper, it wasn't fate that caused Andy's death. And it wasn't fate that caused my death.' Piper looked extremely pale. 

'So you mean… you should still be alive today? But Prue… why did you die then? Why didn't they bring you back? Why did you leave us? And Andy, why didn't Andy come back? I don't understand.' 

'Of course you don't sweetie.' Prue wiped the tears from Piper's face. 'But Piper, I need you to listen, we need to ask you a very big favour.' 

'Mmhmm…?' Piper mumbled, unsure and afraid. 

'We… Prue… what we mean to say is…' Andy stopped. He didn't know how to say it. 

'I'm pregnant.' Prue blurted out. 

'How?!' Piper's jaw dropped and she stared wide-eyed at the happy couple in front of her. 

'It's a bit confusing…' Said Andy, 'Because we weren't meant to die, the elder's permitted us to conceive a child. And although the dead don't grow or age, we can still hold the living within. So Prue… she's 3 months pregnant.' 

'Unfortunately,' Cut in Prue, 'I can't give birth to a living child up here. Nor can I raise it.' Piper stood silent, shocked and surprised. 

'So we…' Andy started again 'We would like you to raise it for us.' 

'Wait… you're… you're going to have a kid, and then I'm going to raise it? I mean… isn't that a little weird?' Piper looked from Prue to Andy. 

'Piper, please.' Prue looked at her little sister pleadingly. 

'If the child is born up here, it will die.' Commented Andy. 'I'm not sure either of us could take that.' 

Piper studied Andy's expression, and then Prue's. She thought about how much she had missed them both, and how great it would be to have someone like them around the house again. 'Of course I will' she whispered. 

'Thank you.' Prue smiled for the first time in a long time. 

'Prue shouldn't we…' 

'What?' Prue turned to face Andy. 

'Tell her?' He mouthed. 

'Yes… I suppose you're right.' 

'Tell me what?' Piper asked. She had seen what Andy had said, and she wanted some answers. 

'You're the only one who can know about the child.' Said Andy. 

'So when it's born… what… I just keep it in a box or something?' Piper smirked to herself at the thought of how impossible that would be. 

'No, no, not at all. You're the only one who is allowed to know the baby is ours. You have to raise it as your own, and everyone has to think it's yours.' 

'He's kidding… right?' Piper asked Prue. 

'No.' She responded. 'No one can know. Otherwise the baby will be in grave danger. I can't say why, you've just got to trust us.' 

'So not even Pheebs can know?' Piper doubted whether she was actually hearing this. 

'Not even Pheebs. Not Paige. Not Cole. Not Leo. No one.' 

'Won't Leo find out from the elders anyway? Plus, how am I supposed to explain suddenly being in possession of a newborn baby?' 

'Silly! You've got to make yourself look pregnant.' Piper looked at her sister, thinking of the problems this would create. 

'Alright.' Piper responded. 'But I'm only doing this because my big sister and my friend asked. If anyone else had asked I would've said no.' 

'Thanks so much sweetie.' Said Prue. 'We'll keep you posted on when it'll be born.' 

'Okay…' Suddenly Piper could feel herself fading, sinking, losing them. 'Prue I don't want to go, I miss you…' 

'You've got to go back to the real world…' Prue whispered. 

'Prue! Nooooo!' 

'Wake up, wake up.' Leo shook Piper gently. She bolted up into a sitting position, her eyes wide. 

'Prue…' Tears welled up in Piper's eyes, as the night's event came flooding back to her. She sat there for a little while, dazed and unsure of what to do. She knew she couldn't tell Leo… and yet maybe it had all been a dream? She wasn't sure. 

'Honey were you having a nightmare?' Leo broke the silence. He wrapped his arms around her and drew her in close. 'It's alright…' 

Piper lay there, silently, listening to the sounds of the birds chirping outside, and cars driving down the street, and her noisy sisters banging and clanging objects downstairs. She listened to Paige's toddler, Sophie, screaming. And to Phoebe and Cole's 4 year old, Bekky, chatting away to Cole while he got her dressed in the nursery across the hall. 

The sound of little hands knocking on the door broke Piper's trail of thoughts. 'Come in' Said Leo, knowing all too well whom it was. The door creaked open slightly, before 6 year old Melinda stepped into the room. Piper smiled. Melinda was still dressed in her one piece pajamas, and she clutched her teddy bear in one hand. She pattered over and climbed up on the bed. 

'Morning mommy! Morning dad!' Exclaimed Melinda. She peered closer at Piper, who uncertainly tried to smile. 'Mummy what's wrong?' Asked Melinda curiously, her hazel eyes showing her concern. _She's becoming more and more like Prue each day_ thought Piper. 

'I'm alright sweetie…' Piper hesitantly replied. 'Go get ready for school.' 

'Aw do I have to?' Moaned Melinda. 

'Yep.' Leo cut in. 'Off you go scamp.' 

After Melinda had left the room Piper got out of bed. 'You okay?' Asked Leo. 

'Yeah… yeah I am.' Said Piper, 'I just have to go check something.' Then before Leo could reply Piper walked out of the room and up the attic stairs. 

She entered the attic and closed the door behind her, before sinking to the ground. She buried her head in her hands, sat there and started to cry. Her every thought was whether or not Prue and Andy had actually visited her, or if it had all just been a dream. She missed Prue terribly, but she knew she could hardly break down in front of her sisters, husband, daughter, brother in law, and nieces. It would make them think she was still upset over Prue's death, and true she was, but Prue had died almost seven years ago. 

Piper lifted her head as the sound of pages flipping filled the room. She fixed her eyes on the Book of Shadows and watched it until it once again became motionless. Piper slowly rose to her feet and approached the book. It has come to rest with two blank pages open, except as Piper moved closer she realized there were three words on one page. 

'Don't give up.' Were those three words. They were written in very distinct handwriting, one that Piper recognized instantly. 

'Prue…' 


	2. Baby Orbs

Thanks for the reviews, they're greatly appreciated... since I'm new to all this and wasn't really sure if I should have started the story at all. But yes... here's chapter two... lmao, it's not the greatest of chapters in my opinion... I have good ideas for the next one though. And yes... sorry I don't update too often... weekly at most... I just have so much school work on at the moment that it's hard. Okay, on to the story! 

-------- 

Five months had passed since Prue and Andy had told Piper the news. Since Prue's words in the Book of Shadows, Piper had heard nothing more from the spirits, and she was beginning to lose hope again. Several times Piper had tried to contact Prue, each without success. Now Piper was determined to talk with her sister. 

She locked herself in the attic and spread five white candles in a circle. She lit them and cast the spell. 

'Here these words.   
Hear my cry spirit from the other side.   
Come to me, I summon thee.   
Cross now the Great Divide' 

Nothing happened. Piper slammed the book shut, angry with Prue for not having come. She walked to the window, staring out at the quiet street below. She let her anger loose, turning back and kicking at various objects on the attic floor. Her foot came into contact with a vase, which shattered as it was knocked up against a wall. She went to stand on the pieces of broken vase as hundreds of little white lights appeared in the circle of candles, dancing and flickering, catching her attention. They settled slowly, until Piper could see Prue's spirit. 

'Where have you been?!' Piper almost yelled at her sister. She glared at Prue before realizing there were tears streaming down Prue's face. 'Honey, what's wrong?' Piper asked, the anger gone from her voice. 

Prue stepped out of the circle slowly, materializing, before allowing Piper to hug her. Prue tried hard to stop crying, but it was a long time before she spoke. Her voice was shaky, and barely audible, but Piper knew just what she said. 'It's time.' 

Seconds later Piper felt Prue's legs giving way as a contraction hit her. Piper helped her to the ground and looked quizzically at her sister. 

'You felt that?! How do dead people feel contractions?' Piper asked. 

'No idea…' Said Prue, breathing deeply. 'Get Andy, please.' Piper stood up and went to relight two of the candles that the wind had blown out. 

'Here these words.   
Hear my cry spirit from the other side.   
Come to me, I summon thee.   
Cross now the Great Divide   
Andy I call upon thee   
In this time of great need.' 

Andy appeared. At that moment Prue let out an anguished cry as another contraction hit her. Andy and Piper quickly moved to Prue's side. 

Andy put one hand on Prue's shoulder but before he had time to speak, another contraction hit her, and then another. 

'I… can't… do… this.' Gasped Prue, 'This… is… worse… than… death.' 

'We need to call Leo or get her to a hospital or something.' Started Piper. 

'She's dead remember? How do you think the hospital will react to that?' Andy asked. 

'If her pain exceeds death, her spirit will self corrupt.' Continued Piper, 'We have to do something.' 

'No…' Whispered Prue, 'There… isn't… anything… you… can… do… you… can't… tell… Leo.' 

'Fine.' Snapped Piper. 'MELINDA!' She called loudly, 'Melinda! Sweetie, mummy needs your assistance!' 

'What are you doing?!' Andy looked at Piper as if she'd lost it. 

'She won't remember anything after about a month, little girls never do.' Piper smirked to herself. _Thank god I kept Melinda home sick today_ she thought. 

'But how can she help?' Inquired Andy. 

'Her power… orbing telekinesis.' Piper replied, quietly. 

'Mummy! The door won't open!' Came Melinda's words, from the stairwell. Piper rose and quickly crossed to the door. She pulled it half open and faced her daughter. 

'Okay Melinda, mummy needs your help. Mummy has a friend who is going to have a baby, only it's too hard for mummy's friend to get the baby out. So Melinda, we need you to orb the baby out of mummy's friends tummy. Can you do that for us?' Melinda nodded enthusiastically. 

Piper took her daughters hand and led her into the room, to where Prue was on the ground. Melinda glanced and Prue's pain-filled face, shut her eyes and concentrated hard. 

'Baby.' Commanded Melinda. Momentarily blue lights surrounded Prue, before the lights moved towards Melinda. Suddenly the lights stopped, mid-air. 'Mummy, it's not working…' Commented Melinda. 

'I…' Piper stopped. The lights had changed direction now, they started moving again, headed straight at Piper. They hit Piper and surrounded her before vanishing. Piper dropped to the ground. 

'Oh my gosh! Piper!' Prue's eyes widened, as she struggled to get up, and crawled towards her sister. Andy quickly moved to the other side of Piper, checking for a pulse. Melinda watched on in shock. 

Piper opened her eyes. 'I can feel the contractions.' She whispered. 'Perhaps… an unborn baby has to be born… one way or another, no magic involved.' Piper winced as a contraction hit her. She struggled to breathe. 'Guys go, Leo will come soon, just go.' 

Andy looked from Piper to Prue. It was obvious Prue didn't want to go, but they couldn't be caught down here. 'Come on, they'll be fine with Leo.' 

'Alright.' Prue turned to Melinda. 'When we've gone, I need you to call Leo for your mummy, alrighty?' Prue hugged Melinda briefly before taking Andy's hand. The two walked to the other side of the attic, out of Melinda's sight, and disappeared. 

Melinda has not spoken a word since the lights had hit Piper, and now she was too scared to call her dad. 

'Melinda?… Melinda please call daddy!' Piper whispered. When she go no response from the child, Piper closed her eyes and prayed silently, that Leo would feel her pain and come. 

Her prayers were answered as Leo orbed in. 'Honey, what's wrong?' It took Leo a moment or two to catch on to what was happening. 'You're in labour?!' 

'Uhuh… take me to… the hospital… please!' Piper moaned. 

'Okay.' For the first time Leo realized Melinda was in the room. 'Come on sweetie, we gotta get mummy to the emergency room.' Melinda quickly grabbed Leo's sleeve, as he knelt and lifted Piper from the ground. Then he orbed them all to a deserted alleyway, near to the hospital. 

Leo staggered, trying to support Piper, as they walked to the entrance of the emergency room. A nurse saw them, and grabbed a wheelchair before rushing out to meet them. Leo lowered Piper into the wheelchair as the nurse flung questions at him. 

'How long has she been like this?' Leo looked at his wife. 

'A half hour… an hour?' He replied. 

'Why didn't you bring her sooner?' The nurse asked. 

'I didn't get home till' a little while ago.' 

'What's her name?' 

'Piper.' 

The nurse wheeled Piper quickly into the emergency room, before being joined by several other nurses and a doctor and heading for a theatre. Leo and Melinda sat down in waiting chairs. 

Some time later a different nurse walked out. 'Mr. Halliwell-Wyatt?' Leo stood up, Melinda asleep on his shoulder. 'You can go see your wife now. She's in room 103.' 

'Thank you.' Mumbled Leo. 

Upon entering the room, Leo discovered his wife lying semi-conscious on a hospital bed. Beside her in a plastic crib, was a beautiful baby girl. Leo lay Melinda down in one of the chairs in the room, before approaching Piper. 

'How are you sweetie?' He asked, bending down and kissing her forehead. 

'Could be better.' 

'How's the little one?' 

'Doing good… the doctor's said she's a perfectly healthy baby.' 

'That's good… you never told me when you were due.' 

'I didn't know I was.' 

'Have you a name for her yet?' 

'Nope…' 

'Ah… I see. Well, I'm going to take Melinda home, she's so worn out. We'll be back in the morning.' Piper reached her arms up to pull Leo into a hug briefly. 

'Okay.' she whined. 'Take good care of my other baby.' Piper looked over at Melinda. 

'I will, trust me.' 

'Night' my angel.' 

'Night', princess.' 

Leo picked up Melinda again and left the room. Piper rolled over and fell into a deep sleep. Barely minutes after she had fallen asleep, a sudden black smoke appeared. It formed quickly into a person, covered in dark robes. It took a step towards the baby, and then stopped as Piper turned in her bed. 

When it was sure Piper was still asleep it hissed, 'I'm coming for you my sweets, I'm coming.' Before smoking out. 


	3. Love Another, Lose Your Own

Thanks for reviewing... hehe... ah so another set back, the best of the action ain't in this chapter. I needed to start it all first, didn't I? 

------- 

Piper pulled the pillow down over her head. She'd only been asleep a few hours at the most, to be woken now by her screaming newborn. Piper paused for a couple of minutes, gathering herself together, before moving over and picking up her baby. Or rather, Prue's baby. _Ugh, this is terrible_ thought Piper. In the months before Prue's baby was born, Piper had successfully cast a spell on herself to appear pregnant. Unfortunately for her, Piper now had to put up with breastfeeding the baby. Not one of her greatest experiences, but it was part of the spell, and as long as nobody was suspicious of the truth, it would have to do. 

Piper thought back on her dreams. They had been odd… rather twisted and frightening. Piper couldn't remember them all that clearly, but eight words rang strong through her mind. _I'm coming for you my sweets, I'm coming._ She couldn't work out why she'd remembered them so well, but it didn't bother her too much. Waiting for baby Halliwell-Trudeau to nod off again, Piper started humming softly. At first she couldn't make out exactly what she was humming… she was just humming. Then as her mind started to function better, she realized it was the tune from the ice-cream van… the tune that had sucked in her big sister, so many years ago. 

Piper gently laid the baby back down in the crib, hopped back under the covers and fell into a restless sleep. Some time later she found herself surrounded by a white mist. She recognized it almost immediately. 

'Prue? Prue are you here?' Piper questioned. Andy appeared in front of her. 'Andy! Oh thank god.' 

'Shh…' whispered Andy. 

'Where's my sister?' 

'Be quiet!' Andy's voice was raised slightly. 'They'll be trying to listen in.' 

'Huh? Who?' Piper inquired quietly. 

'I don't know… Prue wouldn't tell me.' Explained Andy. 'The Elder's said it was too risky for Prue to talk with you tonight, but it's okay for me. Piper you've got to listen… the danger is close. Very close. Piper you have to be on guard 24/7. It's important.' 

'Why all this for a baby?' 

'I… I can't say. Piper please take good care of her.' 

'Alright.' Piper shrugged. 'Oh by the way, what do you want her named?' 

'Kaitlyn Courtenay. Prue and I decided on it, if it's alright with you.' 

'Yeah, it's your kid. That's a sweet name.' 

'Glad you think so. Piper we have to go. I'll talk to you again sometime.' 

'K…' Piper had barely spoken, when she found herself awake in the hospital room, staring at the ceiling. _What sort of danger is after Kaitlyn?_ Piper wondered. A nurse entering the room broke her trail of thought. 

'Morning Mrs. Halliwell-Wyatt! Awake bright and early I see.' 

'Mmm…' Mumbled Piper. 'What time is it?' 

'7:30am. And how's baby Halliwell-Wyatt doing today?' The nurse started fluffing around, caring to the baby. 'Have you chosen a name for her yet?' 

'Yes… I just need to talk to my husband first though.' 

'Ah I see. Would you like a breakfast menu brought in?' 

'Yes thanks.' Piper stretched back into the pillows, and turned to stare out the window. Her room was some height above the ground, and from her window Piper could see the bay. 

The nurse left, only to return a few minutes later with a menu. Piper scanned through the menu briefly, before asking for toast. The nurse left again, and Piper gazed upon baby Kaitlyn. Leo opened the door to her room. 

'Morning Princess. The nurse asked me to take you your breakfast.' Leo walked over and kissed Piper, setting a plate of toast on the bedside table. After he'd broken off Piper noticed he'd brought Melinda, Phoebe and Bekky with him. 

'Oh how are you sweetie?' Phoebe moved over and hugged Piper. 

'I'm good.' Piper grinned. 'Hey Melinda, hey Bekky.' Both girls ran over and clambered up onto the bed. Melinda threw her arms around Piper's neck and hugged her tight. 

'Oh my new niece is adorable!' Exclaimed Phoebe. She started making cute faces at the baby. 'What's her name?' 

'Uh… Leo… I decided on a name, but I was going to check with Mr. I don't have any ideas for a name first.' 

'Uhuh… and what'd you pick?' 

'Kaitlyn Courtenay.' 

'Oh that's pretty!' Piped Phoebe. 'Morning Kaitlyn!' Phoebe picked up the infant, who was beginning to get restless. She moved across and sat in a chair by Piper's bed. Melinda and Bekky hopped down and ran across to meet Kaitlyn. 

'Awwwww,' Melinda whispered. 'Hi Kaitlyn.' 

'Cute baby!' Bekky chirped. 

'Yes, well.' Phoebe handed baby Kaitlyn over to Piper. 'I must be going. Come on Bekky, I'm dropping you home on the way to work.' Bekky scooted after Phoebe out the door. 

'So my baby.' Piper was talking to Melinda. 'How are you?' 

'Good…' Melinda looked at Piper with an odd expression on her face. 'Mummy… why…' 

'Hold that question.' Piper interrupted her, afraid of what was coming next. Piper looked over at Leo. 

'What?' 

'Nothing.' 

'Okay…' Suddenly Leo felt them calling him. 'I gotta go, be back later.' 

'Okay.' Leo orbed out. 

'Now,' Piper smiled sweetly. 'What was that question you were going to ask me?' 

'Why did Phoebe call Kaitlyn her niece? And where is Kaitlyn's mummy?' 

'Because Kaitlyn is your sister, sweetie. Kaitlyn's mummy is in big trouble and she needs us to take care of Kaitlyn until Kaitlyn is grown up.' Piper felt a stab of pain about lying to her daughter, but she had to keep quiet. 'Sweetie, will you excuse me? Mummy needs to use the little girls room.' 

'Okay!' Piper put Kaitlyn back in the crib, and Melinda watched curiously as the baby slept. Piper got up out of bed and went to the bathroom. 

Piper was washing her hands when she thought she heard Kaitlyn crying. She stopped for a moment. She thought she thought that Kaitlyn was crying. Strange enough though, she couldn't hear Kaitlyn crying out loud, only in her head. Piper shook her head a couple of times, but still the crying continued. Then Piper heard Melinda let out a small scream. Piper hurried to the door, opening it in time to see what looked like a demon, with one arm wrapped around Melinda's neck, smoke out. 

Piper gaped. 'Melinda… nooo!' 


	4. Despair, Hope

Meanwhile, back at the Manor, things weren't exactly 'smooth'. Being Saturday and all, Paige didn't have work and Bekky didn't have school. So now Cole was sitting on the sofa, with Bekky and Sophie either side of him. At the same time, Paige was in the kitchen, washing and cleaning. Cole had just put on 'The Little Mermaid' for the girls, and was now occupying himself with by reading. 

Suddenly, another demon like creature smoked in, quickly moving over and snatching up Sophie, before Cole had time to react. 

'Put her down.' Snapped Cole, standing up, an energy ball forming in one hand. 

'Haha, you've got to be joking.' Hissed the unfamiliar person/creature. 'Throw it and this one dies.' It tightened its grip on Sophie, who whimpered in response. 

'Paige!' Called Cole. He glared at the intruder. Bekky wrapped her small hands around Cole's free hand, in the other an energy ball still hovered. 

'Sophie.' Commanded Paige, who had run in and realized what was happening. Sophie disappeared and then reappeared in Paige's arms. Paige quickly put the toddler down on the floor, and stood in front of her for protection. 

'Demon quit this stupid game   
Go back now from whence you came   
No longer shimmer too and fro   
Leave my sight now go, go, go' 

The demon like creature laughed. 'Very well then.' It snapped. 'Byebye.' And with that it smoked out. 

'Oh thank god for…' 

'Paige behind you!' Paige spun around in time to see the same creature smoke out, this time with Sophie. She spun around again as Bekky squealed. Another creature smoked out with her. 

Paige and Cole stared at each other in disbelief. 

Minutes past before either of them spoke. 

'Shit.' Mumbled Cole. 

'Leo!' Yelled Paige. 'Leo get your ass in here this instant!' Momentarily there was silence, before Leo orbed in. He took one look at Paige and then Cole, before realizing something was very wrong. 

'Whoa… what's wrong, guys?' 

'I was washing and cleaning in the kitchen,' Paige started, 'And then Cole called and I came through and there was this demon thing in the middle of the room with Sophie so then I tried to vanquish it but it didn't work and then it took Sophie and another one came and took Bekky and and and oh my god!' Paige burst into tears, as both Leo and Cole moved to comfort her. 

'There, there…' Leo murmured. 'We'll find them.' 

'Those things weren't demons.' Cole whispered. 'They smoked in and out.' 

'What?' Leo looked up at him. 

'They weren't demons.' Replied Cole, shifting as Paige's legs gave out. Both guys helped her onto the sofa, where she fell in a heap into Cole's arms. 

Cole saw Leo look up suddenly. 'Oh no, you're not going anywhere.' Warned Cole. 

'Piper's calling, it sounds urgent.' Leo replied. 'Cole, shimmer Paige with you and go pick up Phoebe. Then go to Piper. I'll get the Book of Shadows and meet you there.' Cole sighed, before doing as he was asked. After he had gone, Leo orbed to the attic, grabbed the Book of Shadows, and orbed express to his wife. 

He found Piper on the floor in her hospital room, in shock. Kaitlyn lay crying in her crib nearby, and Melinda was nowhere to be found. Piper's face was pale, and she was shaking badly. Leo put the Book of Shadows down, before he knelt and put his arms around Piper, orbing her up to the bed. Then he picked up Kaitlyn and drew both Kaitlyn and Piper close to him. 

'It… took… Melinda…' Piper whispered, quiet as a mouse. 

'Shhh…' Said Leo. 'The others are coming to help.' 

Piper pulled away. 'The others…? Why? How could they possibly know how it feels? In all the years we've had kids in the family, not once have we managed to lose them to evil.' 

'Honey, we haven't lost them yet. Sophie and Bekky were taken too, all right. But they're still alive, which means we can still get them back.' 

'What makes you think that? For all we know they could be dead.' 

'No… shhh.' Piper, Leo, and baby Kaitlyn sat very still for a few minutes, but all stirred as Cole, Paige, and Phoebe shimmered in. As soon as they were down Phoebe dashed to the Book of Shadows, as Cole helped a still very upset Paige to the bed, where Piper put one arm around her littlest sister. 

'There has to be something in here… oh Cole, come and tell me if you see a picture that resembles… whatever they were. Quick Cole! We may not have much time.' Phoebe rambled on quickly, not stopping for a breath. Cole walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her away from the book. 'Cole what are you doing? Don't, we don't have time for this.' 

'Go comfort your sisters, I'll check the book.' 

'Alright…' Phoebe reluctantly went to her sisters, scooped up Kaitlyn, and sat on a chair by the bed. Cole started flipping through the book. 

'Guys, we have to be strong.' Phoebe started. 'For the kids.' Kaitlyn started wailing, and Phoebe rocked her gently. 

'Well.' Cole slammed the Book of Shadows shut. 'There is absolutely nothing remotely like whatever the sort of demonic forces that took the kids.' Piper looked upwards. 

'We could use some help down here, Grams.' Said Piper. 

'Is… is Kaitlyn talking to me?' Phoebe looked across at Piper. 'I swear I can hear her nattering on in baby language… except… I can't actually hear her… it's sort of… in my head?' Phoebe looked genuinely confused. 

'Uh… yeah.' Piper commented. 'She did that to me earlier too… I think she might have telepathy.' 

'Well, it would make sense, Melinda, Bekky, and Sophie all showed signs of their powers during their first 72 hours on earth.' Added Leo. All stared at Kaitlyn for a moment or two, before flipping pages caught the attention of everyone. Cole turned to the Book of Shadows, and waited for it to stop. 

''To Call A Lost Witch'…' Cole stated. 'How is that going to help anyone?' 

'Well…' Paige started, 'It's worth a try.' 

'I guess…' Piper commented. 'Paige, call for a pinch of rosemary, a sprig of cypress, a yarrow root, our silver mortar, and a pestle… oh and five white candles. And on second thought, matches too.' 

'And an athame.' Cole added. Paige called for everything, and they mixed up the ingredients. Piper, Paige and Phoebe stood in the middle of the room, and started to chant. 

'Power of the witches rise   
Course unseen across the skies   
Come to us who call you near   
Come to us and settle here…' 

Paige added a drop of her blood, before they continued. 

'Blood to blood we summon thee   
Blood to blood return to me.' 

Momentarily nothing happened, before white lights surrounded the girls. Realizing what was going to happen, Cole grabbed hold of Phoebe's hand, and all four of them orbed out to destination unknown. 

After they'd gone Leo looked down at Kaitlyn, sleeping in his arms. 'Well, looks like it's just you and me now.' Leo stretched back on Piper's bed, and fell asleep. 


	5. Searching

Hmm... thanks for being patient, lol, I have had practically no time at all to write this, what with all the exams and assignments of late. Nearing end of term though, so yeah... that's good. Hehe... I'm enjoying writing fanfic, it's different, for me... I figured though there's quite a way until the end of this though... but hey, you guys have to wait to find out what's in store... and what's not. Hehe. Also I realise the spell in the last chapter had the wrong action to it, it was meant to be like that, because I hate how the spells on Charmed... always... work according to plan... I just wanted something to go slightly different. This chapter probably doesn't have perfect grammer, spelling etc... because I don't have time to go back and check that now. I have to go study. Also I realise my Aussie slang is slipping through on the odd occasion, please excuse me for that. So yes, um, please read, and if you're really nice maybe review? Thanks. 

-------- 

Phoebe stumbled forward in the darkness, new to her surroundings. It took her several seconds to find her footing, and balance. She let out a sigh. 'Um… hello?' Phoebe looked around in the dark, trying not to panic. 

'Yeah… Pheebs? I'm here… Paige, Paige are you here?' Asked Piper, trying to work out where her sisters were. 

'Ow.' Came Paige's response. 'I think I hit my head.' 

'Can either of you guys see anything?' Asked Piper. 'Gosh I'm cold.' She added as an afterthought. 

'Light… we need light.' Muttered Phoebe. To her surprise an energy ball was formed, merely a few feet away from her. Phoebe shrieked and jumped backwards, coming to rest a foot or two off the ground. 

'What? You wanted light.' 

'Cole?' Phoebe's eyes widened, as Cole's face appeared to her, the light being reflected off it from the energy ball. She blushed and levitated down to the ground. 'How did you…?' 

'Jumped the orb.' 

'Oh.' Phoebe moved towards Cole, as did Piper and Paige. When all had found each other in the darkness, they joined hands and Cole extinguished the energy ball. 'Why can't you keep the energy ball?' Moaned Phoebe. 'How am I supposed to know I'm not stepping in a hole or something?' 

'If we have it then whatever we're up against might see us.' Cole replied. 

'Yeah, that's presuming The Powers That Be brought us to the right dammed place.' Remarked Piper. 

'Um… guys… wasn't the spell supposed to bring our babies to us? Not us to them?' Paige asked, confused. 

'Yeah… you're right, it must've backfired somehow.' Piper replied. 'Wait… does that mean I'm wearing a hospital gown? No wonder it's cold.' 

'Here sweetie.' Phoebe handed to Piper her overcoat. 'This might help.' Piper put on the coat and smiled. 

'Thanks.' Piper responded. 

'So where do you think we are?' Asked Phoebe. 'Cole, does this place look familiar to you?' 

Cole looked around. From what he could make out, there were rock walls on either side of him, and overhead as well. 'No, but then again I can't see much. I'm guessing we're in a cave though, probably underground, so we're probably in some lonely abandoned part of Hell.' 

'Oh…' Phoebe stopped, unsure of what to say. 

'Okay, guys, task at hand. We have a backfiring spell, leaving Kaitlyn with Leo at the risk of more… demonic… forces showing up. We have three kids lost in god knows where this place is or what its called. And we have the tiny little problem of what the hospital is going to think when they discover Piper's not there anymore.' Snapped Paige. 'Furthermore, we are in complete darkness, I'm hungry, and this place is giving me the creeps so can we please just get this over with?!' 

'Sheesh, Paige.' Commented Cole dryly. He looked across at Phoebe and Piper, who, through the dim light he could see, were both gaping at their little sister. 'Okay ladies! You heard the girl, let's move!' He added, smirking. 

'Alright, alright, we're moving.' Phoebe moaned. 'Come on then are you going to follow?' Phoebe grabbed Cole's hand, and the two of them searched for some sort of passageway. When they had found it, they led Piper and Paige down it, quietly and ever so slowly. They continued like this for at least 15 minutes, Paige whining every now and then, when her foot came in contact with a rock, or she ran into one of the others. Finally they came to a point in the passage, where it forked out into two. 

'Which way now?' Asked Phoebe. She looked down the fork to the right, which was dimly lit, wide, and seemingly empty. She looked down the left fork, to see darkness, and nothingness. 'Well I know which one I'd prefer.' 

'Shh… I think someone's coming.' Said Cole, protectively wrapping his arms around Phoebe and pulling her back out of view of the corridor to the right. Piper crept forward just enough to see anyone who came down the passageway, and Paige hid behind Cole and Phoebe. 

Piper held her breath suddenly, as a figure rounded the corner and came into view in the dimly lit passage way. From that distance, she could make out nothing but his outline. He was tall, and wearing draping robes with a hood, from what she could see. _Kind of Source-like_ thought Piper. She used one hand to signal to the others that someone was headed towards them. Cole was prepared to shimmer them out if the unknown man/creature got too close. However, he never got round to shimmering, because at that moment Piper let out a small, surprised gasp. She turned to the others, wide eyed and somewhat unnerved. 

'What is it?!' Phoebe questioned. 

'He vanished.' Piper replied. 

'As in shimmered, blinked, flamed, orbed or smoked?' Asked Cole. 

'No…' Piper stopped. 'As in disappeared through a wall.' 

'The old disappearing through the wall trick… should've known.' Said Paige sarcastically. 

'What is up with you?' Snapped Phoebe, turning around to face Paige. 'Ever since we got here I've heard nothing but whining and moaning from you. Do you not want the kids back? Look Paige, you're driving me up the wall so please just shut up.' 

'Alright, alright… sorry.' Paige turned away from her sisters and Cole. 

'Guys cut the bickering. Task at hand people, task at hand.' Then without another word, or a chance for anyone to reply, Piper crept forward into the dimly lit passage. 

'Piper wait no.' Cole quickly moved after her. 'Piper! Piper…?' 

'What happened Cole, where'd she go?' Phoebe asked, trying not to panic. 

'No I think it's alright… it's just like she said though… she disappeared through a wall.' Cole led Phoebe and Paige, all holding hands, down the hall, and into the wall roughly at the point where Piper had disappeared. Immediately it felt like they were in a vacuum, being sucked quickly through the wall to whatever was on the other side. When they got there, however, they were in for quite a shock. They were in a large room, well lit unlike the passageways had been. Piper was crouched low, behind a pillar near where they had come in, and in front of her gathered a group no larger then 45, of the strange, demonic forces. Paige, Phoebe and Cole quickly ducked, and made their way to Piper. She turned to them, sighing quietly in the relief that it had not being another demonic creature coming to join the gathering. She quickly gestured for them to join her behind the pillar, but she was seconds too late. 

The leader of the group, who was addressing the demonic forces, had seen Cole, Phoebe, and Paige's unauthorized entrance. 'I see we have unwelcome guests.' He sniped. 


	6. Is Love Enough

sorry i know this chapter isn't too great. i wrote it ages ago, but with being on holidays and all fanfics trouble and yeah it hasn't been uploaded till now. well um, i prolly won't write the next chapter for awhile either. camp, and then school again. wowee. well... enjoy, i guess. oh and another note, i tried to upload this the other day, only the html coding wasn't working for some reason... so... trying again today, i guess. 

-------- 

Piper flung out her hands in desperation, as the demonic forces came towards her, Phoebe, Paige and Cole. _Freeze, dammit_ she thought, but her efforts were futile and ineffective. Beside her, she could see Paige, white as a ghost, and Phoebe, shielded by Cole. Cole grabbed Phoebe's hands, preparing to shimmer, but she drew away from him, shaking her head. 

'Stupid witches, your powers are useless here. Only Shamrockic powers are of any effect of us.' The leader of the gathering informed them. 'Which reminds me, how silly of me to forget, let me introduce myself. He paused briefly. 'I am James… otherwise known as Shamrock's Power. And this,' He pulled up one of the others, and her hood fell back to reveal an extremely gothic looking woman, with black tribal markings over her face. 'Is Jess, or as we refer to her around her, Shamrock's Grace.' 

'Pleasure to meet you.' Hissed Jess. 'You are the _Charmed Ones_, no? Here to _rescue_ your precious children? We are the Shamrock forces, generally just referred to as the Shrock's. We are neither good, nor evil, nor neutral. Instead, we are nothing. We exist out of time and space, making us invincible. Generally though, we will not harm you as long as you do not harm us. You give us what we want, and the kids can go free.' 

Phoebe turned to the others. 'It's as easy as that?' 

'There has to be some catch.' Said Piper bluntly. She turned to the Shrock's. 'And what is it you want from us?' 

'The baby.' James hissed. 

'The baby.' Rang out through the gathering. 'We want the baby.' 

'Kaitlyn?' Asked Paige. 

'Then why didn't you just take Kaitlyn instead of Melinda when you had the chance?' Snapped Piper, sussing out that their had to be more to it than this. 

'We couldn't take her. She has to be given to us, otherwise her powers will always belong to good.' 

'And what if we say no?' Asked Phoebe. 

'Then the _Charmed_ kids are ours for the keeping.' 

'This isn't fair!' Piper exclaimed suddenly, her outburst surprising all. 'Whatever happened to free will? You can't have Kaitlyn, or the others! They're not yours and we'll never let you have them!' Piper's rage was forming within, making her angry… she was furious. 

At that moment however, Piper got the shock of her life, as little emerald green orbs appeared, combining until there in her arms was Kaitlyn. The baby looked up at her, with a huge grin on her face. Piper gaped back. Beside her, Paige, Phoebe and Cole all looked somewhat stunned. Quietly, Paige took Kaitlyn from Piper and handed her to Phoebe. Phoebe looked from the Shrock's to Kaitlyn to Piper, and then to Paige and Cole. She knew this was going to break Piper's heart, but Phoebe didn't understand much about the Shrock's and in any case she felt she would rather have 3 kids running around the Halliwell home, then her sisters 1 day old child. 

'What will your decision be then?' Asked Jess quietly. 

Piper looked across at Phoebe, who looked back at her with sad eyes. Phoebe nodded to Paige, who nodded back in response. Piper gasped. 'Phoebe, no…' 

'I'm sorry Piper.' Phoebe stared into Piper's eyes. She saw her sister's world break in two and come crashing down. Phoebe fought back tears. 'I'm sorry.' 

Piper rose from the ground. 'No!' She yelled. 'Phoebe don't do this!' Phoebe turned away, and stepped towards the Shrock's. From then on everything was pretty much a blur to Phoebe. To her, time almost stood still. Piper lunged towards Phoebe, but was cut short, as Paige and Cole took hold of her. 'NOOOOO!!! Paige let go of me! Cole! Give me back Kaitlyn! Phoebe!!! I hate you!' Piper fought against Paige and Cole, throwing herself against them, kicking and screaming. Eventually Cole managed to get his arms around Piper, and she collapsed against him, defeated and sobbing. 

Phoebe felt like she and her sister were stabbing each other with hundreds of tiny arrows. _Things will probably never be the same between us_ she thought. Nevertheless, she stuck to her decision. Holding Kaitlyn, she made her was through the gathering to where Jess and James were standing. 'I want to see the kids first.' Phoebe requested. 

'Very well then, follow us.' Said James. Then he addressed the gathering. 'Meeting dismissed.' Immediately, the group of Shrock's all smoked or walked out of the chamber, until only Jess and James remained. 

Phoebe turned to Cole and Paige. 'I'll be back shortly.' She said blankly, avoiding the death stare Piper was giving her, through tear-filled eyes. 

'Paige, go with her. I'll be fine with Piper. I'll take her back to the hospital in a minute or two.' Paige looked from Piper to Phoebe, and did as she was told. 

Phoebe and Paige followed Jess and James down another passageway, past a few doorways. Phoebe noticed, that behind the doorways, every room appeared to be empty. Then near the end of the corridor she noticed one of the rooms wasn't. In it, sitting on a thick bed of straw, was another gothic looking woman with tribal markings. Playing in the straw, was a little boy no older then 2 and a half. He had black, slightly curly hair, and beautiful big brown eyes. Phoebe noticed however, that this boy had no markings on his face. Realizing she was falling behind, Phoebe rushed to catch up to Jess, James and Paige. James opened up a door at the end of the passage. They all entered, and Phoebe gasped with delight at what was before her. Magically handcuffed, but alive and well, sitting in some straw, were Melinda, Bekky and Sophie. 

Phoebe nearly threw Kaitlyn at Jess, delighted to know her little girl was all right. As soon as Kaitlyn was with Jess, the handcuffs vanished and the kids all stood up. Paige scooped up Sophie, smothering her with hugs and kisses, and Phoebe did the same to Bekky. Melinda watched on. 

'Where's mummy?' Asked Melinda. 

'Oh she's at the hospital still sweetie,' Replied Phoebe, picking up Bekky and Melinda. 'Let's get out of here.' Paige and Phoebe linked hands, and Paige orbed them back to the hospital, before the Shrock's changed their minds about the deal. 

What they saw upon arrival startled them. Sitting on the bed was Piper and Leo, and Kaitlyn was asleep in their arms. 'What the…' Started Paige. 

'Kaitlyn can astral project into a solid three dimensional form.' Replied Leo. 'It's the only explanation we can come up with.' 

'Which means…' Phoebe paused. 'That… the Shrock's… will be still coming after us.' 

'Can we worry about that later?' Asked Piper. 'I've had enough trouble for today.' Leo tightened his arms around his wife. 

Phoebe glanced over at Cole, who was standing in the corner with a thoughtful expression on his face. He looked up at her and signaled for her to come with him out into the hospital corridor. Silently she followed, shutting the door carefully behind her. 'What is it?' Asked Phoebe. 

'After you and Paige went with the Shrock's… Piper was mumbling some incoherent stuff… but one thing she said really took me by surprise.' 

'And what was that?' Asked Phoebe, wrapping her arms around Cole's neck and moving in closer to him. His expression remained unchanged. 

'She said Kaitlyn was Prue's baby.' 


	7. Pretending Everything's Right

A/N: Oh my gosh! I am so sorry for not updating sooner! This term has been so dammed busy, and yeah... I guess writing fanfiction didn't get much thought given to it. But hey! One more week of school and then two weeks holidays! I promise I will write a couple more chapters over the holidays! Yeah... it's not really progressing like I had hoped it would. Piper and Melinda were meant to leave in this chapter... but then I got sidetracked and decided that some issues needed to be dealt with. So um yeah... most questions I've sorta left unanswered throughout the story will be dealt with next chapter. Okay, not most. Some questions. And yes, Kaitlyn is still important to the story, you'll learn more about her 'destiny' in the later chapters. There will be someone else with an equally important 'destiny' whom we will learn more about too... soon... I actually forshadowed this person in a previous chapter. So... yeah. Anyway! On with the story! And on with hoping that my muse comes back from her holiday and helps me write the next chapter. Well, as always, please read and review! Oh, and I know, this chapter has hardly no plot to it... but yeah... it's still necessary. 

-------- 

Barely three days later Piper was being released from the hospital. Her sisters had visited her many times while she were still there, but every time they came, if Leo were around he'd tell them that Piper didn't feel up to seeing them, and if he weren't, Piper pretended she were asleep. 

See, truth be told, Piper didn't want to talk to her sisters. She didn't want to face them. She couldn't face them. It hurt to think about. It hurt her just knowing that they did, and probably would do again if the need arose, give up Kaitlyn. Piper trusted her sisters beyond everyone. Especially Phoebe. But now… Piper just didn't know anymore. 

Then there was the whole ordeal with the Shrock's. So far, nothing had been found in the Book of Shadows. On top of that, the Elder's seemed to know zilch about them. 

Reluctantly, Piper allowed Leo to lead her through the hospital carpark. In her arms, wrapped in a warm blanket, was baby Kaitlyn. Beside them her eldest daughter Melinda trotted along happily, the little girls pigtails bouncing around in the breeze. 

When they pulled up at Halliwell Manor, Piper cringed inwardly. Running down the steps towards them was little Bekky, closely followed by Phoebe, and then Paige, Sophie bouncing up and down in her arms, a huge smile spread across the toddlers face. Cole trailed along behind, his eyes fixed on Piper, staring intently into her eyes. A memory stirred in the back of her mind, a sick feeling in her stomach. She was pretty sure she'd let slip to him the other night about whom Kaitlyn really belonged to. From the moment that Piper left the sanction of the car, she knew this was it. She'd have to face her sisters now. 

'Oomph!' Piper temporarily had the wind knocked out of her, as Phoebe engulfed her in a hug. 

'Well uh… it's nice to see you to, Pheebs, but do you mind not crushing me?' asked Piper, trying to loosen her sister's grip. 

'Oops, sorry Piper!' chirped Pheobe, letting go, her spirits obviously high. She quickly reached over, taking Kaitlyn from Leo, before turning and heading back towards the house cooing at the baby. 'Come and meet the house Kaitlyn! House, this is Kaitlyn, Kaitlyn, this is House.' 

Piper shook her head, rather amused at her sister's antics. Part of her was happy to be home, she mused, as she watched Bekky and Melinda dash off to the tree house out the back of Halliwell Manor. Paige was smiling from ear to ear. 

'Welcome back,' commented Paige. 

'Nice to be back,' came Piper's reply. She felt Leo's arm wrap around her waist, leading her towards the house. Paige stepped into line beside her. Everything seemed perfect, yet Piper was troubled. Cole kept looking at her. He didn't say anything, he was just staring at her, as if trying to discover more to her words. As if trying to discover the truth. 

Piper quickly smiled at him, as she realized her facial expression had dropped while thinking. He smiled back briefly, before turning his attention to Pheobe, who was currently in the process of introducing Kaitlyn to each and every flower that lined the front gardens. _Avoiding me_ came Piper's bitter thoughts. 

A short while later, when Piper was settled nicely on one of the comfy chairs in the lounge, lazily watching TV, Paige announced she was going food shopping so that the Halliwell household didn't starve. 

'Can you get some extra stuff, Paige?' asked Piper, handing her a list of ingredients for the recipe for the meal Piper planned on making that night. 

'Sure.' Paige smiled warmly, while pulling on her coat. 'You take it easy, okay?' 

'Yep.' 

Shortly after Paige's departure, Pheobe and Cole walked in. Sophie was in Cole's arms, and Bekky and Melinda ran in behind them. Melinda ran over to Piper, sitting down beside her. Piper smirked at the sight of her daughter, wearing Cole's dark and rather imposing sunglasses. Piper also noted the extensive amount of dirt covering her daughters face, but decided against asking where that had come from. Instead she focused her attention to Pheobe and Cole, who were discussing something or rather with each other. A triumphant look crossed Phoebe's face, and she turned to Piper. 

'Cole and I are going to take the kids down to the Kiddy's Playland. We should only be a few hours. Is that all right with you?' 

'Yeah, sure, except I want to catch up with my big baby, so if you don't mind, Melinda is going to stay here.' A brief flicker of disappointment crossed Melinda's face, but Piper pretended not to notice. 

Pheobe shrugged. 'Okay.' 

'Does Uncle Cole get his shades back?' Cole asked Melinda, one hand on his waist, trying to appear daunting. Melinda giggled, jumping down off the couch and running over to him. She threw her arms around him in a hug. He responded by ruffling up her hair. 

'Hey! Not my hair!' cried Melinda in a small protest. Sophie giggled, reaching down to imitate Cole. Melinda jumped back. 'Not you too!' cried the child exasperatedly, trying to fix up her hair without pulling out the ribbons around her pigtails. 

'Shades please,' said Cole, trying to make it sound like more of an order then a request. Melinda looked up at Cole, putting on her most innocent expression, complete with pout and all. 

'Okay, okay! Just wipe that silly pout off your face. You can keep the shades, for now.' 

'Yay! Yay yay yay!' exclaimed Melinda, running back over to Piper before Cole could change his mind. He turned to Phoebe. 

'Shall we?' 

'We shall.' Phoebe responded curtly. 'See you guys later then!' 

_Yeah,_ mused Piper, _see you later._

After they left, Piper and Melinda settled back to watch 'Loony Tunes' and talk about Melinda's week. Before long, however, Leo coming down the stairs with a distraught Kaitlyn in his arms interrupted them. 

'Looks like someone wants her mummy,' said Leo, passing the baby to Piper. She cradled the baby for a short while, rocking Kaitlyn back and forth until the sobs subsided. 

'Looks to me like she just wanted someone who knows how to take care of her,' came Piper's comment, icily. 

'Piper…' 

'Save it, Leo, nobody cares,' she cut him off bitterly. 

'Fine.' His tone sounded blank, unmoved, but the look in his eyes told Piper otherwise. He moved to sit down next to Melinda, but Piper stopped him short. 

'Can't you see we're having some mother-daughter bonding time here?' she asked, glaring at him. He looked at her, before his gaze dropped to the ground. A split second later he had orbed out. 

Melinda gazed up at Piper. 'Why is mummy mad at daddy?' she asked, her voice small and timid. 'Poor daddy…' she added as an afterthought. 

'That's it,' snapped Piper, lost in her own world and trail of thoughts. She rose quickly from the chair, Kaitlyn still in her arms. 'We're leaving. Melinda, go and pack your travel bag.' 

'But…' 

'Now.' Piper moved towards the staircase, her mind set on the task at hand. All the anger the past few weeks had caused her was suddenly coming loose, bringing with it new determination. 

'But mummy I don't want to leave!' Melinda yelled suddenly, from where she was still standing in the lounge room. 'I'm not leaving!' 

What happened next surprised them both. Piper stormed back into the room, and promptly slapped the child hard across the face. Melinda cried out in pain and shock, her eyes wild with fear. She backed away from her mum, bringing her hands up in preparation for what looked like another blow. But inches from Melinda's face Piper's hand stopped. Piper's eyes opened wide, and she let her hand drop. 

'Oh baby… I'm sorry.' 

'I'm not leaving' Melinda whimpered. 

'Of course, of course. I'm so sorry baby… here come and sit down, you can watch TV…' Piper flicked the TV back onto cartoons while Melinda sat down, her eyes not straying from Piper. 

'What will you be doing then?' 

'Oh… oh, Kaitlyn and I are going to go have a nap okay sweetie? If you need anything come and wake me.' Melinda nodded, seemingly satisfied, before turning to watch the cartoons. 

Leaving her daughter in the comfort of the mindless cartoons, Piper headed up to her room to pack. 


	8. Departure

A/N: Hi! Hmm... Well, this is a little of an improvement on updating time, it didn't take me months this time, did it? Oh well. School is getting busy again, even with my laptop I'm still not in much of a writing mood. My muse has taken a permanent vacation, I think. Anyway, this chapter was bloody hard to write. Actually, no, I wrote most of it right after I'd written chapter 7, and then I got stuck and didn't know how to write the rest of it. Yeah, pretty bad closure on this chapter. Oh well, I'm sorry, I'm trying. Okay, now for the bad part. Either the story ends here, or we start on how the story was supposed to be. My story was supposed to only have a chapter in the past (at the moment, the current day timeline I've been writing) and then we were supposed to skip ahead ten years to where the action comes in, where destiny comes into play. Unfortunatley the past didn't fit in one chapter for me, and as a result we've only just ended the past at chapter 8! Now, do I stop here, and call this the end? Or do I keep going with the future, with Piper's return. Opinion, please? If I do keep going, the new chapter should be up next weekend (long weekend, whoo!). I dunno though. Okay. On with the story! 

-------- 

Replacing the cap on her silver pen, Piper quickly folded the note, before slipping it into a dark pink envelope and addressing it to Leo. She sealed it shut, and put it down on her pillow, all the while her eyes scanning the room for any sign of the familiar blue orbs. With that out of the way, she moved to the crib, picking up Kaitlyn, before leaving the room. 

Piper took extra care in closing the attic door, turning the handle slowly so as to prevent it from creaking and waking the house. She crept quietly across the old attic floor and set the sleeping form of Kaitlyn, wrapped in warm baby blankets, down on the wood beside Melinda. Melinda, too, was sleeping. The child was sucking on her thumb, her free hand clinging tightly on to her teddy Munchkin's paw. Her face wore an expression of concern, almost as if she knew something big was happening. 

Behind Melinda and Kaitlyn, neatly stacked, was a suitcase, an overnight bag, a knapsack and a jacket. Piper's socks and sneaker's also lay in a small heap at the bottom of the pile. 

The dim moonlight that was flooding the room allowed just enough light for Piper to make her way around freely. Cautiously, she removed five white candles from where they rested in one of the numerous trunks. She wasted no time in making a magic circle, before turning back to look for matches. 

'I think you'll be looking for these?' Piper jumped at the new voice. Unaware that someone else was in the attic, she quickly clenched her fists to try and avoid using her power. Daring not to move, she waited to learn more of the unwelcome visitor. 

'So where are you going then?' It was a few seconds before the words fully sunk in. Being the middle of the night, Piper wasn't fully awake, and it didn't immediately hit her as to whose voice was present. 

'Cole?' 

'That's my name, don't wear it out.' Came the voice from in the shadows, cast by the vast number of large objects in the attic. 'So, care to enlighten me on what's happening?' 

'Where are you? Cole? I can… uh… I can explain. This isn't what it looks like.' 

'Then what is it?' 

Piper whirled around as he approached her from behind. He stopped short, as he caught sight of her terror-filled face. He grinned somewhat sheepishly. 

'Did I frighten you?' 

'Yes… no, I mean… oh, Cole it's not nice to scare a woman!' Exclaimed Piper exasperatedly. 

Cole sniggered, before extending his hand to Piper. She held out her palm, and he dropped the matches into it. 

'Thankyou.' 

'So where are you heading to?' 

'What? Oh… oh…' she trailed off, unsure of how to answer. Not meeting his gaze, she lit the candles before flipping through the Book of Shadows, trying to create a distraction. 

'It's alright, I realise you're leaving,' he said, cupping her face in his hand and tilting her head up until she was eye level with him. 'I understand why, too, and don't worry, because I won't tell. So, I'll ask again, where are you going?' 

'What does it matter to you?' she asked bluntly, pushing his hand away and turning her attention back to the Book. 

'I'll take you there,' said Cole. 

'What?' she looked up, her deep brown eyes gazing into his. 'You'd help?' 

'Sure, why not?' he shrugged. 'If you really want to do this, then I'm not going to stop you.' 

Piper flashed a grateful smile at him through the darkness. 

'Alright, just give me a couple of minutes to cast anti-tracking spells, and then I'll be ready to leave,' she said determinedly, the beginnings of hope building inside her heart. 

'Mummy?' a new voice started. Piper jumped, staring wide-eyed over at her little girl. 'Mummy, we're leaving, aren't we? I don't want to leave…' 

Cole moved over to Melinda, who had sat up and was gazing around the room in a sort of daze. 

'Hey pumpkin,' said Cole gently, sitting down on the wooden floor and pulling Melinda up onto his lap. She sunk against his chest, and he held her gently. 

'Uncle Cole, do I have to leave?' 

'Yep. It's for the best.' There was silence from their corner of the room, both observing Piper as she cast the spells. After a few minutes, Cole reached down and withdrew something from his pocket. As he brought it up, Melinda watched the light reflecting off it, realising it was a silver chain. 

'Here,' said Cole. 'I was going to save this for your birthday, but… yeah. Take good care of it.' 

Melinda nodded, reaching out to take it. On the end of the chain was a little silver heart-shaped locket. Melinda smiled, as Cole helped her put it around her neck. Then she snuggled down closer to Cole, and fell back asleep. 

He glanced up to find Piper watching him, the traces of a smile on her face. 

'Well, I'm ready.' 

-------- 

Shortly after the sun had risen, Leo orbed into the room he shared with Piper. Surprised at her absence, he turned to go downstairs, when the lack of the photo frames on her dresser caught his eye. Turning back to the bed, he noticed something pink lying across the pillow. As he neared it, he realised it was an envelope. 

He picked it up, before sinking down onto the bed and tracing his fingers over his name. It was neatly printed, in her handwriting. With a sinking heart, he opened it and pulled out the contents. Slowly he began to read. 

_Don't follow me. You'll understand one day. I'm sorry Leo, but I needed to do this. I'm sorry. I love you to the ends of the earth, but this is what's best for me. What's best for Kaitlyn, and Melinda. They can't get hurt this way. Take care of the rest of our family for me, alright? I love you, always and forever, don't you forget that.   
Piper_

Tears threatened to spill. Leo gulped, his world splitting in two. He stared at the letter, reading and rereading it, over and over again. Minutes passed; to him the silence seemed like an eternity. Eventually, footsteps brought him out of his trance. 

'Morning Leo,' said Phoebe, crossing the room. 'How are -' 

She stopped abruptly, catching sight of the pink stationary clutched in Leo's hands, Piper's neat handwriting across the paper. Slowly she approached Leo, resting one hand on his shoulder. Her eyes scanned the letter, and her world crashed to a standstill. 

'She's... she's gone?' asked Phoebe softly, her heart going numb. 

Leo glanced up at her, his eyes full of hurt, the pain of someone who'd just been backstabbed and lost it all written across his face. Phoebe could have sworn for a split second that anger flashed in his eyes, but she didn't get the chance to ask if he were mad at her. Leo stood up abruptly, pulling away from her. She opened her mouth to speak, when a flurry of orbs surrounded him and he vanished, Piper's letter floating aimlessly to the floor. 

Phoebe sank to her knees, and that was how Paige found her several hours later. Kneeling, her head buried in her hands, her eyes tear-stained. Cole silently entered the room shortly after Paige, Bekky and Sophie with him. He'd taken Piper across the country, knowing and trusting that it was for the best. The look on his wife's face, however, made traces of doubt begin to creep in his mind. 

Little did Cole know what the future had in store for them, now that the power of three existed no more. Little did he know of the chaos, the tears and the pain that lay ahead. For now, he remained ignorant and oblivious. Too bad ignorance would come at a price. 


	9. 10 Years Later

A/N: Well.. I decided to keep going. Thankyou everyone for the support, it's appreciated. I thought about Amber's idea of stopping and starting a sequel, but then realised wait.. where does that leave this story? Pretty much plotless. So the other votes to just continue won over. Oh, and Rayefire, I'm sorry if you don't understand.. I try to write so it's easy enough to follow, but I'm a tad vague about things. Piper wasn't mad at Leo, she just took it out on him. See.. in the series, she's always been the calm, collected one. When Prue died, Piper bottled up her feelings until she exploded. When she lost Phoebe to Cole, she went and got drunk to get away from reality. She's like someone I know. Anyway, now since she's been hurt and Leo's trying to help, she's ended up taking it out on him. Then she decided to leave, simply because she couldn't handle it. Back to the whole escaping reality. Sorry, I know.. it's probably hard to follow, but Piper is so like someone I know, and I know that person gets mad at people who've done nothing wrong, simply as a source to release anger upon. Yeah. Anyway, here's chapter 9! Set 10 years after Piper leaves, so.. on with the story! 

-------- 

A tall teenager could be seen making her way across the park. Walking quickly, her shoulder length brown hair bouncing up and down as she went. Sixteen year old Melinda Prudence Halliwell Warren was dressed in faded jeans, torn at the knees, and a strapless, blue tank-top that clung to her thin frame. Around her neck a silver chain glinted daintily in the sunlight. Her eyes flickered from person to person, taking in each one quickly, scanning, and searching for someone. Finally she spotted them. 

'Kaitlyn Courtenay Halliwell Warren! Young lady, I would like to know why on earth you didn't meet me after school today!' called Melinda, frustrated and not in a good mood. A young girl, dressed in a tight t-shirt and a pink, frilly skirt, sitting on a bench a couple of metres in front of Melinda, turned around. Kaitlyn's big eyes stared innocently up at Melinda. 

'I... I forgot,' stammered Kaitlyn, one hand moving behind her back as she crossed her fingers. 

'Likely story, sis,' said Melinda, glaring down at the ten year old. 

'A true story!' stammered the child. 

'Then why are your fingers crossed?' questioned the teen. 

Subconsciously, Kaitlyn brought her hand back round into view, before realising what she'd done. 

'Oops,' she muttered, grinning impishly. 

Melinda shook her head and rolled her eyes. She plopped down onto the seat, next to Kaitlyn, depositing her school bag at her feet. 

'So, what brings you to the park on a hot day like today?' questioned Melinda. Kaitlyn turned and pointed out towards the water in front of her. Sitting on the edge of the pond was a boy, whom Melinda judged on first glance to be about Kaitlyn's age. 

'This is Ben,' said Kaitlyn. Ben turned around at the mention of his name, smiling shyly at Melinda. He stood up, and Melinda noticed he was very tall for his age, making her reconsider whether or not he was only ten. He walked towards the girls, something fluffy squirming in his hands. On closer inspection Melinda realised he was holding a duckling. 

'Ooo!' squealed Kaitlyn, as Ben placed the little animal down in her lap. She stroked it affectionately, as it chirped away at her. 

'Hi Ben,' said Melinda, smiling warmly at him. 

'Hi,' he replied meekly, trying to get the duckling to sit still. An angry quack diverted his attention. A duck had emerged from the pond, waddling up towards where they sat. Kaitlyn giggled, and Ben smiled as he placed the duckling down on the grass. In a hurry it scampered down the bank to its mother, whom led it back to the water, glancing back every couple of seconds at Ben, Kaitlyn, and Melinda. 

'So are you new around here?' asked Melinda, trying to melt the icy tension between them. 

'Yes,' he replied, running one hand through his black, curly hair nervously. 'We moved here a couple of weeks ago.' 

'He's in my class at school,' added Kaitlyn happily. 'We're friends.' 

Ben nodded, climbing onto the bench beside Kaitlyn. She squealed as he started tickling her. Kaitlyn leapt off the bench, immediately followed by Ben, smiling mischievously. Melinda laughed at his antics. Kaitlyn was on the ground now, squealing as he tickled her mercilessly. In a split second Kaitlyn had somehow managed to get on top. _Probably using her powers,_ thought Melinda. _Naughty girl._

Kaitlyn started tickling Ben, whom was also ticklish. He broke out in childish giggling, pleading with her to stop. What happened next took no more than a split second. 

Melinda wasn't sure she'd actually seen it, it happened so fast. Kaitlyn had begun to tickle Ben around the ribs, causing the boy to squeal and try and squirm away from her. He'd thrown out one hand suddenly, in Melinda's direction, and what appeared to be a purple, statically charged, energy ball had been thrown across the grass, hitting the leg at the other end of the bench. 

Melinda jumped up off the bench, staring wide-eyed at Ben. Kaitlyn rolled off him, gaping at the small scorch mark on the bench leg. Ben sat up quickly, glancing from Kaitlyn, to Melinda, and then at the bench. 

'Oops,' muttered Ben. 'It's happening again.' 

'Was... was that an energy ball?' asked Kaitlyn, voicing Melinda's thoughts. _Stop reading my mind,_ hissed Melinda. _Work on reading his mind!_ Kaitlyn's eyes flickered towards Melinda, full of uncertainty. 

'An - I mean - It was... an electricity ball,' answered Ben, trying to make himself invisible. 'Wait, you know about... about demons?' he added as an afterthought. 

There was a couple of moment's silence, before – 

'Do you… do you like being a demon?' asked Kaitlyn shyly, her eyes gazing, unblinkingly, into his. 

'No,' he replied coldly. 'Do you?' 

'I'm not… I'm not a demon,' answered Kaitlyn, her eyes flickering hesitantly from Ben to Melinda and then back to Ben. 'You don't have to be, either, you know.' 

'Yes, I do. I was born a demon.' 

'I know someone who can help.' 

At this point Melinda snapped back into attention, her eyes in a piercing glare at Kaitlyn. If Kaitlyn were even thinking about what Melinda guessed she were thinking… well… it was just so out of the question! Melinda couldn't even justify why Kaitlyn would dare ask their mum for that. 

'Really?' asked Ben, his face lighting up. 'Will you… will you take me to them?' 

'Yep,' answered Kaitlyn, climbing to her feet before helping Ben up. Melinda opened her mouth to protest, but the daggers Kaitlyn was glaring at her was enough for her to keep quiet. Slowly, Melinda got to her feet and picked up the schoolbags, before silently following Kaitlyn and Ben back to 1429 Kingsford Drive, Aurora, Illinois. 

-------- 

'Mum, I want you to meet someone.' Kaitlyn started up nervously. 

Piper watched as Melinda mouthed 'demon' to her silently from across the room. She half nodded to indicate that she understood, while answering her youngest daughter. 'Sure, okay…' 

Kaitlyn pulled her hand in the door, and in stepped Ben. Piper choked on the air, as a familiar wave of déjà vu ran through her. She took in his bright blue eyes, black hair, and tall, gangly frame quickly. 

'Cole?' 

The boy gasped, as a pulling sensation overtook him. 

// _He was standing in a penthouse. On the ground were four crystals, and in the middle of them, hovering midair, were thousands of little black flies, spinning around, grouping together. Off to the side stood three people. One was a young woman, with long, brown hair and deep brown eyes. Another was also a woman. This one was slightly shorter than the first, with ebony, shoulder-length hair and a fair complexion. The third person was a man, with short, sandy coloured hair. All three people had looks of concern upon their faces, and the first was yelling something, which passed on, unheard to Ben. _

Suddenly the little black flies regrouped totally, forming into a man. He was tall, with black, curly hair, and an evil smile across his features. A huge fireball formed in one of his hands, as a door opened off to the other side of the scene. A new figure emerged from the room behind this door, her face tear-streaked, and her body shaking with fear. Silently, she bent low, picking up a fifth crystal, lying some feet away. Then she walked towards the man, the energy ball disappearing from over his palm as she reached up to kiss him. Silent words were exchanged between them, before she stepped back, dropping the crystal into the circle. A split second later a force field had formed around the man, his expression contorting into one of fear and anger. 

The woman, presumably his wife, moved to stand with the other occupants of the room, her face set in a determined look as the brown-haired woman took out a piece of paper, and the three started chanting. A terrible fire surrounded the man within the energy field, working from his feet upwards. His face fell into a defeated look, before he vanished, an extreme surge of power exploding outwards from where he had been standing moments before.\\ 

It took Ben a couple of seconds to realise he was once again standing in a doorway, as he leant against the frame, blinking, eyes fixed on the ground, trying to hold onto what he had seen as it trickled away like water through his fingers. Slowly he brought his gaze up to meet that of Kaitlyn's mum, but regretted it instantly. His blood turned to ice. 

'You killed someone...' 


	10. Questions

A/N: Hehe, this is about the fastest update I've done in awhile. Yes, well... on with the story! Please read and review. 

-------- 

Piper stared, dumbfounded, at the small replica of Cole. He knew. She'd killed someone, and he knew. But she hadn't killed anyone! Not for 10 years, at least. Not since… okay, so maybe at one time she'd been a 'protector of the innocent', but not now. How could this be happening? That was the past. It should have stayed there. She didn't need it coming back, taking away her perfect little sanctuary. She didn't think she had enough sanity left for that. 

'What…?' asked Piper slowly, backing away from the doorway. Ben stepped across the doorframe, in effect entering Piper's little haven. But, she didn't feel him break it. His presence didn't break it. Maybe this was all just some big misunderstanding? Behind him, Kaitlyn and Melinda entered the house, Melinda quietly shutting the door after her. Both of them looked questioningly up at their mum, whom was trying to avoid their gazes' at all costs. 

'You killed someone,' Ben repeated, his voice shaky. 'You were there… in the room… you helped… kill someone. You were chanting something and then… and then fire engulfed him, before he exploded. You killed a man.' 

Nope. This definitely did not sound like some big misunderstanding. He knew. Somehow he knew. Piper felt her heartbeat quicken, as she gazed frigidly at the boy in front of her. Whom had he seen her kill? And were… were her sisters there? Was Leo there? Piper felt a pang of guilt at the thought of her family. She loved them more than life itself, and had torn herself apart over contemplating leaving. But now… were they fine? What were their lives like now? Did they miss her? Would they accept her if… if she had to go back… if she had to go back to the place where the magic began for her and her sisters… if she had to go back… to Halliwell Manor? 

'Who… who did I kill?' Piper asked, trying to make her voice sound as flat as possible. Nervously she twiddled her fingers behind her back, watching the somewhat shell-shocked expression on the boys face. 

'He was… he was tall, with dark, short, curly hair. His eyes seemed kind… but his face told otherwise. He was dressed in black… and… he formed a big fireball in the palm of his hand.' Ben struggled with the details, as they slipped through his mind while he desperately tried to hold on to them. 

'Were my sisters there?' asked Piper. 'The man, perhaps, was in love with one of my sisters?' She could see where this was going. Cole. After all, no one else could hold such an evil expression on his face, and still have gentle, caring eyes. And this boy… he looked so much like Cole. It had to be. 

'Another woman… she had… dark hair… it was short. She kissed him, and the fireball disappeared, and then… she sealed his fate.' Ben's voice lowered to a whisper. 'She put the fifth crystal in place.' Piper could feel her stomach do a somersault as the terrible details of that awful night came flooding back to her. Ben had seen events on the night that they had vanquished Cole, whom had also been the Source at that point in time. Ben had seen what had happened, Ben knew more about her then he should have. Melinda had said he was a demon, but demons couldn't see into the past, could they? 

'How do you know this?' questioned Piper, her voice somewhat croaky as she struggled to hold emotions back, her conscience still sifting through her thoughts. 

'A vision… something… like a TV,' answered Ben, uncertainly. After all, how was he supposed to explain that he'd just witnessed it, as if he were there? He watched a range of emotions flickering over Piper's face, before she whispered something, barely audible. 

'You're a clairvoyant… just like Phoebe.' 

Melinda seemed to snap to attention at the sudden mention of this person. A light flickered on in her eyes, although she was still confused, unable to see where this was going. 

'Aunt Phoebe…? What's she got to do with this?' asked Melinda curiously. There was a long silence, before Piper began to pace the floor, back and forth, and ramble incoherently. 

'It has to be… but… but it can't be… can it? … I won't go back… I don't want to go back… but… but why… I don't understand… he's just a boy… how did he… oh Merlin… whatever am I going to do? … I don't want to go back… I wouldn't be able to… what would they say? … And what if… but he's too young… isn't he? … Surely he can't be…' 

'Mum…' Melinda started, concerned. No response. 'Mum!' She yelled. Piper fell silent, stopping in her tracks. 

'Do you remember Uncle Cole?' asked Piper, evenly. Melinda's hand reached up to clasp the little heart shaped locket sitting on her collarbone. Memories coursed through her, memories filled with emotions… happiness, sadness, anger… memories Melinda had not even known were there. Memories of a tall man, with raven hair and eyes sparkling with joy. Memories of bedtime stories and midnight kitchen raids. Memories long since forgotten. 

'Uncle… Cole?' Melinda echoed, her voice hollow and empty. 

'Uncle Cole,' repeated Piper. 'I think… I think Ben saw the night that we… the night we vanquished him,' replied Piper, her voice dead flat and eerie. 'Ben, how old are you?' 

'Ten and a half,' he replied quickly. Silence engulfed the room for a few minutes, before Piper started up again with her random thoughts. 

'But that… that can't be possible… he's older then Kaitlyn… but Phoebe wasn't pregnant… yet he's so much like them that it's uncanny… oh dear… oh dear, oh dear, oh dear… it's a trap… that's it… it's a trap -' 

'Excuse me,' Kaitlyn's quiet voice cut Piper off. 'Mum… who does Ben look like?' 

'Cole. But… Ben has Phoebe's power,' answered Piper. 

'He's our cousin?' asked Melinda incredulously, putting two and two together but not quite believing her ears. 

'No,' answered Piper firmly. 'He's not your cousin, because this is just a trap. It's a trap, I'm sure of it.' She turned to Ben, saying, 'You're just a trap, aren't you?' 

He shook his head. Negative. 

'Then who're your parents?' asked Piper. 'They're not Phoebe and Cole, I'm sure of that.' 

'My mother's name was Divinus,' answered Ben, his gaze never wavering from Piper's. He was determined not to let his weak-side show. 

'A demoness?' Piper questioned. 'I don't think I've heard of her.' 

Ben shrugged. 

'I don't know… she disappeared shortly after I was born, apparently,' Ben replied. 

'Then who raised you?' asked Piper, her expression somewhat disbelieving. 

'Serenity,' Ben replied once more, not protesting to the amount of personal questions he was being asked. He needed help with his powers, and if this was how he had to get it than so be it. 

Piper laughed. 

'Ironic name, for a demoness - Serenity. No, I can't see her as evil, somehow,' said Piper. 'You know, there's only one way to get answers,' Piper turned to face Melinda, Kaitlyn, and Ben. 'We have to go back to Halliwell Manor, and Ben has to come with us.' 

-------- 

Meanwhile, back at the school, a lady dressed in black had appeared. The dark robes covered her completely, so that not even her face was visible to prying eyes. She swept across the small courtyard by the car park, looking for any signs of the small boy whom was under her care. 

'Ben… Ben, where are you?' she questioned icily. She turned to scan the car park once more, and then she spotted it. Soft, emerald green lights, hovering in midair - creating a trail. A magical aura. Ben's magical aura. It was heading in the direction of the park. As she moved towards it, she realized something else. Ben's aura was not alone. Along side it was a vibrant, purple aura - the girl's. So, this was it then, the plan was in action. 

'Well done, my child.' And with that, she turned back to survey her own black aura, before she vanished from sight, a cloud of black smoke hanging where she had stood a split second before. 

TBC 


	11. Change

A/N: well, I didn't get as far as I'd hoped this time, but I've set a deadline for myself - new chapter each week. So, yes. Thank you everyone for your reviews and continued support. Now, on with the story! 

-------- 

Thick, grey clouds obscured the sun from view, casting a dull and dreary atmosphere across Prescott Street. A chilly wind swept down the road, propelling colourful fallen leaves into the air, and bringing the spirits to life. Fancy new homes lined the sidewalks, but amongst them stood the old. One house in particular, gave off the impression of being at least 50 years old. This house, with it's peeling red-pink paint, and splintered panels, looked like people had stopped loving it a long time ago. It's overgrown gardens, and cracked driveway just screamed out 'neglect' to all the passers by. The inhabitants of the house were rarely seen, only emerging to catch a bus, or drive to work. Indeed, this was not a happy house. 

But if you were reading the signs correctly, you'd know that something was about to change. For indeed, today, a woman with long brown hair, a long-sleeved v-neck top, and jeans, was restlessly pacing the sidewalk in front of the old Victorian-style home. Her eyes were darting back and forth, from the cement path, to the fancy, stained glass trimmed doors. Beside her, her daughters, Melinda and Kaitlyn, sat on top of a suitcase, giving their mother words of encouragement, trying to help her find the courage. Ben also sat, on the ground, nervously twiddling his thumbs. 

Piper seemed to suddenly find a spark of hope, walking confidently to the door, the children trailing behind, Melinda wheeling the suitcase. Piper knocked forcefully on the door, inwardly marvelling at the fact that the doors still existed, let alone stood in one piece – well, two, if you wanted to get technical. On receiving no response, Piper knocked again, more loudly this time. She knew that whomever was home could hear her; years experience told her just how much sound echoed through the house. But maybe no one was home? She turned to leave, when the clicking of a lock caught her attention. The door swung open, and Piper came face to face with Phoebe. 

Her little sister's shell-shocked expression quickly calmed, as Phoebe gazed coldly at Piper. 

'Hello, how may I help you?' asked Phoebe icily. 

'Phoebe –' 

'I'm sorry, I'm afraid I haven't the slightest as to who you are,' said Phoebe. 

'Listen, Pheebs –' 

'Please leave.' The voice portrayed anger now, however, Phoebe's expression never wavered. 

'Phoebe! We need your help!' yelled Piper, trying to get through to her sister. Phoebe started, whirling around and storming back off to the kitchen, throwing her arms up in the air as she did. 

'You need my help. You need my help? 10 years ago you needed help, Piper, but did you come and ask for it? No, it was far simpler to runaway, wasn't it? So much easier to just leave us hanging! Well, I'm sorry Piper, but it's a little late for help, don't you think? It's too late for help, no one is willing to help you anymore!' 

Piper stared, open-mouthed at her sisters little outburst. Her sister. Her very own, little sister, had just managed to make Piper feel like the world's most unwanted – again. Quietly, Piper entered the manor, ushering the kids in after her and closing the door to keep eavesdroppers from hearing what was about to come next. 

'Need I remind you who ran away from home after Grams got sick?' said Piper, her voice strong and confident. Phoebe reappeared in the doorway at the far end of the big hall, oven mitts in one hand, the other reaching out to steady herself. 

'Piper! I was a clueless woman back then! I had no job, no qualifications, and then Prue had to go and accuse me of something that never happened! What was I supposed to do?' Phoebe paused. 'Plus, how does that apply here? You've been gone for ten years, Piper, not seven months. You took your kids with you, you broke your husbands heart, and you drove your family apart! I don't know why you're looking for help here, because there's no one left to give it to you. Why don't you just go back to wherever the hell you've been all this time?' 

'What do you mean, there no one left?' asked Piper. Phoebe's features softened, as she contemplated over just how much to tell Piper. 'Don't lie to me,' said Piper, 'I know that look.' 

Phoebe sighed. 

'Fine. I mean no one's left because well… there is no one.' 

'There's you.' 

'Yes, but –' 

'And Paige, and Cole, and Bekky, and Sophie, and Leo…' 

'Piper, would you stop and listen to me?' 

'Where's Paige?' asked the witch, suddenly realising how empty the manor seemed. 

'Piper! A lot of stuff has happened over the last ten years,' said Phoebe, exasperatedly. Piper's eyes widened. 

'Where's my baby sister?' she asked. 

'In the kitchen, sitting and watching me cook…' said Phoebe. 

'And Cole?' 

'… Upstairs…' Phoebe replied slowly, staring intently at the floor. 

'Okay, and what aren't you telling me?' asked Piper, gazing sceptically at Phoebe. 

'Oh, Phoebe, you should have told me we had company…' Piper jumped at the voice. She glanced up to see Cole, slowly descending the stairway. He looked positively awful – deep, dark rings surrounded his clouded and distant eyes, his face un-registering and blank. 

'Cole, honey, go back upstairs,' said Phoebe gently. 

'No, I want to meet the guests,' said Cole, his eyes travelling from Piper, to Ben, Kaitlyn and Melinda. He showed no signs of recognition, and it was unnerving to Piper. 

'What's wrong with him?' asked Piper, directing the question at Phoebe. Phoebe visibly flinched, walking over and wrapping an arm around Cole's torso. The latter made no move to return the embrace. 

'Now see… I was just getting to this,' said Phoebe softly. 'How about the kids go and put the TV on first though?' Piper nodded her consent, directing the kids into the TV room. They scrambled off without protest, and Piper turned back to her sister. 

'So?' 

'Sit down, there's a lot to tell you, and it might come as a shock,' said Phoebe. Piper complied, sitting down on the chair beside the stairwell. Phoebe took a deep, calming breath, trying to prepare herself to tell her sister the story. 

'Okay, shortly after you left, ten years ago… I don't know what happened, but the balancing scales tipped, favouring evil. For some strange reason the manor was invaded by demon, after demon, after demon, practically non-stop. One demon… he attacked one afternoon while Paige and I were out shopping, and well…' Phoebe paused, gathering herself together. 'When we got home, the house was a mess – I'll never forget it, I don't think – it was just shattering. Blood covered the walls, photo frames smashed, furniture upturned, windows and lights broken. The manor was in ruins. Absolute ruins. Anyway, Paige and I split up to search through the rooms for the others. I was searching through the mess in the lounge room, when Paige screamed. She was in the kitchen – she'd found them.' 

'Ghostly pale, glassy eyes wide open, sprawled at an unnatural angle across cooking pans and pieces of chairs, was Sophie. Her toddler-like expression just looked so surprised, she never knew how much danger she was in. Cole was nearby, facing away from her, his arms wrapped around his knees, rocking back and forward like a little child, not saying anything – just rocking. Bekky was across the room, backed up in the corner, tears streaming down the child's cheeks. She didn't understand what had happened…' Phoebe sighed. 

'When Cole came around, he was… different. Something happened, and well, he's not quite with it anymore.' No matter how hard she tried, Phoebe couldn't bring herself to call him insane. 'And well… yeah, Bekky has grown up in a house with very little love. She's got a mentally ill father, an alcoholic for an aunt, and a mum who's spent a hell of a lot of time trying to keep this family financially stable.' 

'Paige is an alcoholic?' asked Piper. 

'Yep,' said Phoebe. 'She turned to drinking after the disaster. I guess she couldn't deal with the grief. She's either drinking, or she's sitting and watching me, not saying a word. She hasn't spoken since Sophie's death.' 

'So, where does this leave Leo?' Piper wanted to know why her husband had been excluded from the story so far. 

'We haven't seen him since, well, since you left. He orbed out that morning, and didn't come back. Not even the Elder's know where he is, apparently,' said Phoebe cautiously, watching her sisters face contort into a stunned expression. 

'What?' asked Piper hoarsely, barely able to hold on to the emotions that were threatening to spill. Phoebe grimaced. 

'Leo's gone.' 

TBC 


	12. The Beginning

A/N: Wow, this chapter was supposed to be written and posted weeks ago.. it's taken me a month, wow. I'm sorry, I just, I don't know. I can give you my reasons, and you can call them pathetic or whatever, but they're the truth. K, so first off I have sort of worked this story into a hole, with no real idea where it's going. Well, some idea. Then the last few weeks of term I just had to use my muse to concentrate on keeping my grades up. And then the very last week of school, I got sick. Lucky me. After that I just didn't feel like writing. So yeah, oops. Anyway, on with the chapter, please remember to read and review, feedback is much appreciated. 

-------- 

'Leo!' Piper yelled again, over and over, for her husband. Her throat hurt from calling, and her heart was aching, but, true to Phoebe's words, Leo was nowhere to be found. 

'What's all the yelling about?' came a child's voice. She had wandered in from the kitchen, now standing beside Phoebe, and could have passed for a carbon copy, had the age difference not been so apparent. Wavy, brown-blonde hair was drawn back and tied securely, big brown eyes stared curiously at the scene before her, and tight, skimpy clothing framed her thin body. 

Phoebe glanced down at her daughter. 

'Honey, why don't you go and meet the kids in the TV room?' asked Phoebe. She was having enough trouble dealing with this herself, the last thing she needed was for her daughter to be dragged into this mess. 

'Why is Aunt Piper here? Did she bring Melinda and Kaitlyn back with her?' asked Bekky. On first glance she knew it was her aunt, Piper had hardly changed. But still… what brought Piper back to the manor? Her mummy had told Bekky many years ago that Piper had run away, because she didn't want to be a part of the family anymore, but now… 

'Your cousins are watching TV, go and say hello,' said Phoebe firmly, leaving no room for argument. Bekky raced off without a second thought, eager to catch up with Kaitlyn and Melinda. Phoebe went to let out a sigh, but stopped short as Paige appeared at her side. 

'Paige…' Piper's voice was hoarse now, from all the yelling she had been doing. Piper held out her arms for her little sister, but Paige stood, rigid and rooted to the ground. Paige glared at her big sister, a look of hatred in her eyes. She still blamed Piper. All these years later, and she couldn't have helped thinking that if Piper had been around, then maybe things would have been okay. But now – things weren't okay. Never again. 

-------- 

The chamber was dark. The only light came from a half a dozen candles, situated in random positions around the room. The candles cast an eerie light across the room, and as they flickered, so did the shadows, as the light bounced off the uneven rock walls. Segments of rock protruded from the ceiling, and the steady dripping of water, leaking slowly into the chamber, could be heard. 

In the middle of the room stood an altar. Black, silk cloth had been draped over the altar, patterns of devils and dragons woven into the thin fabric. Standing behind the altar was a relatively short woman. She was dressed from head to toe in black robes; even her face was hidden from view by a low hood. The only part of her skin that was visible, was her hands, which were obtruding from beneath the folds of material, clutching the sides of the altar tightly – so tight in fact, that her knuckles appeared to be going white. 

If you were to peer beneath the low hood that covered her face from view, you might have been given a scare. Her pupils were rolled back in her head, yet her eyelids were still open, exposing the stark whites of each eye. Her mouth was drawn in a thin line, her whole face furrowed in extreme concentration. She was humming, almost inaudibly. 

_Get the girl,_ demanded the woman silently, trying to hold up a telepathic connection. She could feel him trying to block it out, but she had to keep trying. She had to get through to him, if the plan were to go ahead. _Get the girl, bring me the girl._

_No,_ came the reply. _No._

The woman let out a rather frustrated sigh, before directing her anger towards him. 

_I told you to get the girl. DO AS I SAY! BRING HER HERE._

_NO,_ he responded, _I WON'T._

_Yeah, he won't,_ came a new voice. 

The woman jumped, snapping out of her trance. She'd only been communicating with one person… so where had the other voice come from? He only had one conscience, so he should have only had one voice. Who had been tapping in to their conversation? 

Puzzled, the woman blew out the candles, and left the chamber, deciding that if she could not convince him that he was evil, then more drastic measures needed to be taken. 

-------- 

'So, what exactly do you need help with, Piper?' Phoebe asked, somewhat bitterly. She still wished Piper hadn't turned up, her family didn't need the trouble that Piper was bound to bring with her. 

'Do you have a son?' 

Phoebe momentarily gaped. What kind of a question was that? Piper waltzes back into the manor, after so many years, and then proceeds to ask her if she has a son? 

'Um… Piper…' 

'Just answer the question, yes or no, do you have a son?' Piper asked again. Phoebe glanced at Paige, noticing that the latter looked equally confused. Paige felt Phoebe's gaze, looking up at her and shrugging. 

'No,' stated Phoebe, in regards to Piper's question. Almost instantly, both of Piper's eyebrows arched up, as she gazed skeptically at her sister. 'Why the hell are you looking at me like that?' asked Phoebe, irritated. 

Piper opened her mouth, as if to say something, but fell short of words. Her mouth closed again, as she glanced at her family. 

'Nothing…' said Piper, 'No reason.' 

'Tell.' 

'No.' 

'You've got till five,' said Phoebe, glaring menacingly. 'One… two… three… four –' 

'Okay, okay! I give up,' said Piper. 'Just spare me and I'll tell you.' 

Phoebe nodded, indicating that Piper should go on. 

'Did you pay any attention to the boy I had with me?' asked Piper. 

'No…' said Phoebe, wondering where this was heading. Truth be told, she hadn't given the child so much as a second glance, writing him off as the result of Piper getting herself knocked up by someone other then her husband, which in Phoebe's opinion was just cruel, given as to how caring Leo had always been for Piper. 

'Well, uh… I don't really know how to put this, but… he looks like Cole... and I think, I think that maybe he's your son.' 

Now it was Phoebe's turn to stare skeptically at her sister. She knew her sister had a bit of an imagination, but this was quite outlandish! She didn't have a son, what was Piper thinking? Was Piper even thinking? It was as if lightning had stuck, for Phoebe was suddenly hit with the horrible theory that perhaps, just perhaps, her sister was mental too. But then, Piper had acted perfectly normal until now, hadn't she? Phoebe brushed aside the notion, dismissing it as overreacting. 

'We don't have a son,' said Phoebe calmly, 'it must just be a coincidence.' 

Somehow though, Phoebe found herself doubting her own words. Knowing her life, there was magic involved in this, and where magic was involved, nothing was ever a coincidence. 

'Yeah, you're right, it might be,' said Piper, a calm smile fixed on her face. 'A boy that looks just like Cole, imagine that, you know, it's a pretty big coincidence, isn't it? I mean, same eyes, same hair, same build, just happens to know what an energy ball is, yeah. All a coincidence. You were right, I just overreacted, that's all. A coincidence.' 

Phoebe opened her mouth to question Piper's sanity, but was cut off before she'd even begun to talk. A shrill cry tore through the air. Fear suddenly tore at her heart, an icy knife piercing the skin. Nobody had screamed like that in years, they were in trouble - Phoebe knew it. Phoebe took an unsteady breath and stumbled towards the source of the scream. 

TBC 


	13. Catching Darkness

A/N: Look! A regular update! Yay! Hehe, I think I've got it all worked out now. Hehe, I realise the lady in the first scene of this chapter hasn't been portrayed very well, has she? If she had then, well, it'd spoil it. You don't know her, or do you? Hmm. I would like thank A. Windsor for pointing out to me that my story is angsty. I guess it is, a little, but I hadn't really looked at it that way. The way I see it - there are a lot of issues that need to be dealt with, however the demonic issue - Ben - seems to be top on the list. I'm updating today cos I can't update again until next Friday otherwise. I'm going to Brisbane in the morning, and then when I get back Monday my cousin is coming to stay, so I doubt I'm going to be at home much, let alone able to write. Anyway, on with the story! Please review! 

-------- 

The chamber was cold. 

The woman smiled as she dropped the last few herbs into the already smoking pewter cauldron. It wasn't a happy smile, no, this smile took on more of a manic appearance, creeping up her face and making the woman look haunted, almost empty. 

She began to pace the room impatiently, dust rising from the floor in her wake. The candles flickered, shadows dancing almost mockingly across the walls. Mockingly. They were mocking her. The woman stopped to watch the shadows. Then, without warning, she spun around, waving her hands out in front of her as she did. Instantly the room was plunged into darkness, the smell of smoke the only sign of the candles that had been burning seconds earlier. The smile grew – no longer could the shadows mock her. 

Bubbling from the cauldron brought the woman back down to reality. Stepping through the darkness, she reached the cauldron, relighting a sole candle with another wave of a hand as she went. The faint light allowed her to fully concentrate on the task at hand. Removing a silver ladle from the cauldron and setting it off to the side, the woman picked up another tool and brought it up to her other hand. Coloured jewels reflected the light from the solitary candle, and as she brought the object down across her hand there was a flash of silver. 

The athame sliced cleanly cross her hand, leaving thick crimson blood to spill forth over the skin. Subsequently, two more incisions were made to the dark skin, both parallel to the first cut. Satisfied, the woman set down the knife, before closing her injured hand into a fist, holding it over the cauldron and allowing the blood to trickle forth into the deadly mixture. 

'Blood to blood I summon thee, blood to blood – this is your destiny.' 

The words came across as a deadly sinister whisper, and with them dark magic spilled forth - ready to begin weaving a deadly game. 

-------- 

'I won't go! No! Don't make me! Aaaahhhh! Stop! Please! Stop! No! Nooo!' 

'What the hell is going on?!' asked Piper. She stood in the doorway to the TV room, Phoebe, Cole and Paige beside her, all four of them staring in on the scene before them in shock. From within the room, Melinda and Bekky were seated on the couch, both looking just as shocked as the adults. Kaitlyn sat on the floor, gazing on, a look of extreme concentration plastered across her face. 

Across the other side of the room, in the doorway that led through to the sunroom, was Ben. He had sunk to his knees, his hands drawn up to his temples. His head bobbed backwards and forwards as spasms wracked his body. His face was contorted in a mask of pain, his eyes holding an almost feral look to them, and his mouth open as he screamed and cried protests that made no sense to the onlookers. 

'No! Kaitlyn! I'm sorry! I can't stop her! Aaaahhhh! No! Please stop! I won't! I WON'T!' 

'Piper is right,' said Phoebe, whirling around to face her husband. 'He's you.' 

Cole blinked. 

'What? Phoebe, I've never seen the boy before…' 

'Don't give me that crap, Cole! How many times are you going to do this?!' 

'What?!' Cole looked bewildered. 

'You've lied to us, again, Cole! You've lied to me! Again! You've gone behind my back! Again! Honestly, Cole, you're a good for nothing piece of filth! How dare you go knock up another woman, especially after you agreed to this!' Phoebe hissed, holding up her wedding ring for Cole to see. 

Cole pushed her hand down, his eyes darting back and forth between his wife and the boy writhing in pain on the ground. 

'He's not mine!' Cole protested, his mind becoming a tangle of confusion. What made her think that the kid was his? Did he really look like that? And furthermore, he already had a kid, didn't he? Why the need for another? 'He's not mine,' Cole repeated firmly. 

'Sure, Cole, sure,' said Phoebe, her eyes gazing up into his, searching for something more to the empty orbs. There was a pregnant pause, before Phoebe added in a defeated sort of way, 'Go tell it to someone who cares.' 

Phoebe turned back to look at Ben, whom was still evidently in pain. Nobody was quite sure what to do about him, afraid of hurting him more if they got too close. Hell, nobody had the slightest clue about what was happening! 

'Phoebe…' Cole stopped, suddenly realizing that the conversation was closed from discussion. He looked at his wife and let out an audible sigh, before he shimmered out of the manor, no longer caring. 

And from the couch, Bekky watched on at her parents' argument, the world around her crashing down. 

'Ben, it'll be okay, don't give in,' said Kaitlyn suddenly, half crawling across the floor towards him. His gaze shifted to her for a split second, his eyes wild with fear and inner turmoil. His cries stopped momentarily, as he drew in a sharp breath, his ribcage shuddering from the pressure. 

'What do we do?!' asked Piper, her hands thrown out in front of her, flicking her hands in Ben's direction. 'He won't freeze!' 

'Wait for it to pass?' questioned Phoebe. 

'It's been going on for a good five minutes now,' said Melinda. 'If it doesn't stop soon…' 

'Come on Ben, fight it,' coaxed Kaitlyn. 'I know you can fight it, Ben, don't let her win.' 

Piper blinked. 

'What is she talking about?' said Piper. 

'No idea…' answered Phoebe. 

Things seemed to speed up all of a sudden, and Piper could have kicked herself for not seeing it coming. Kaitlyn reached out to Ben, resting one hand each of his shoulders. She was in front of him now, kneeling, at eye level. Her warm eyes gazed knowingly into Ben's, as she tried to hold up a telepathic link. Not one had seen it coming. 

He seemed to calm down, for a split second he stopped screaming. And then he turned. 

The wild eyes clouded over, until nothing was left but glassy black eyes gazing out of hollow sockets. He reached out with both hands to grip Kaitlyn's shoulders, and Piper realized all to late what was about to happen. 

Flames erupted around both kids, working quickly from the ground up, until both Kaitlyn and Ben had vanished from view. Then, just as quick as they had come, the flames vanished, leaving a cloud of black smoke lingering in mid-air. 

'No!' yelled Piper, her eyes wide with astonishment. 'Tell me that didn't happen!' she added, her voice sounding strangled. 

'I'd like to tell you it didn't, but sweetie –' 

Piper cut Phoebe off. 

'He flamed out. He's the flipping Source! Oh Merlin how did I not see that one coming!' 

There was a pregnant pause, stretching out over several minutes, each occupant of the room lost in their own thoughts, their own memories, and their own minds. Finally, it was Paige who broke the silence, her statement simple, but behind it an unspoken hell was unleashed. 

'Well, looks like Charmed are back in business.' 

TBC 


	14. Preperations

A/N: This chapter's a bit longer, yes? It's together now, I roughly know what is going to happen, the legacy and so on... yadda, yadda, yadda. Oh, and I realise this sounds a little strange... a happy pot! Haha, don't ask. Oh, and I realise the quote 'it does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live' is taken out of Harry Potter, it's not my quote people! Just so you know. There should be another update before Christmas, but if I don't get the chance then, well, Merry Christmas! Now, on with the story! 

-------- 

'Rosemary?' 

'Check.' 

'Mandrake Roots?' 

'Check.' 

'Snake Venom?' 

'Check.' 

A pot bubbled merrily over the stove, in the kitchen of Halliwell Manor. This pot had not been used for many years, but now it held all manner of potion ingredients, ranging from everyday garden herbs to rare and unusual animal parts. It was a happy pot. 

'So, tell me again, what does this potion do?' asked Piper, sitting on a bench observing the 'Potion Mistresses' at work. Bekky sat across bench, the Book of Shadows propped open in front of her, as the child repeated a potion's recipe from the book. Paige stood nearby, tending to the bubbling pot; a smug and somewhat fulfilled expression across her face. As Bekky said each ingredient, Paige would pick them up from their appropriate dishes and jars and add them to the potion, which was starting to smell quite unusual, from what though Piper wasn't sure she needed to know. 

'Protection Potion,' stated Paige simply. She seemed quite happy to be back in action, evident by her sudden willingness to converse with the family, and Piper - not wanting to ruin her half-sisters good mood - chose wisely not to comment further. 

'We need a plan here,' said Phoebe from where she stood leaning against the doorframe. 'So far we've got the potions, but how are we going to find them, and what are we going to do if he won't cooperate? We don't know enough about him to just vanquish him, what if he is family?' 

The question hung in the air, suspended, unanswerable. 

Nobody was sure of anything about the boy, Ben. It seemed he was demonic, had inherited the Source's powers even, but then why did he look so much like Cole, and why did he possess witch powers? Minds had been reeling, quick thinking all the way, but the only explanation that was even slightly justified was that he was the child that Phoebe and Cole had conceived while Cole was on his reign as Source. The only problem being with that explanation, was that the woman who had been carrying the child after she had kidnapped him/her from Phoebe, the Seer, had tried to use the Source's powers within the unborn baby to her own advantage and in turn blown them both to smithereens. The child was dead. 

'I think we should check with the Elders, see what they know,' said Paige, breaking the silence. 

Piper turned back around to look at her youngest sister. Paige proceeded to stir the potion, acting oblivious to her sister's gaze. Carefully, Piper studied her sister's face, her eyes tracing over every line, every crease, taking in the eyes - eyes that had seen horrors that none should have ever witnessed - tracing the cheekbones, and down the jaw, then moving back up to focus on the streaked hair. What was once a lively red was now streaked with grey. Overall, her sister's appearance looked hardened. No longer was Paige the lively woman, thrilled to find her family and inheritance. No more was she hotheaded and carefree. Instead, now, Paige looked older then her years, a woman who had been through too much, a tortured soul clinging onto the threads of sanity. 

'Only problem is that we don't have a certain someone around to check with the Elders now, do we?' asked Phoebe, cutting through Piper's thoughts. 

'Melinda can orb,' came Paige's direct, no-nonsense reply. 

'I'll go,' piped Melinda, whom had been sitting in the corner, silent, until now. 'Though, maybe someone should come with me, Aunt Phoebe?' 

'Sure, sweetheart, let's go. Up there. Just focus on the clouds… do they call it heaven? Or just 'up there'?' said Phoebe. 

'Just 'up there' I think,' answered Piper. 

'Up there, got it,' said Melinda, taking hold of Phoebe's hand. Piper watched as they disappeared in a flurry of orbs, then turned away as a river of memories washed through her thoughts. Leo. 

'No use dwelling on the past now, Piper, it's over with,' said Paige. Piper didn't turn around to face her, instead focusing on the wall. How was it that Paige could pick up on her thoughts so quick, and furthermore, what gave Paige the right to tell her what to think? 

'You can't save Kaitlyn if you're too caught up in the past. It does not do to dwell on dreams, and forget to live.' 

Piper smiled. 

'You're right, Paige,' said Piper, 'unfortunately, it's not quite as easy as that.' 

Paige's response to this only managed to trigger another set of thoughts and stir more memories in Piper's mind. 

'Isn't it?' 

If only it were that simple. 

-------- 

'It's what you were born to do.' 

'No.' 

'This is who you are, what you are, it is your destiny.' 

'No.' 

'You can't fight it, it's a part of you.' 

'No!' 

He turned to face the girl. This girl - she was his fate. His destiny. She was his choice, his one chance - kill her and embrace who he was, or cave in to weakness and die a coward's death. She held herself in a calm and collected manner, but the eyes gave her away. Staring into her eyes, he found himself gazing into pools of fear, ignited like an icy fire and burning with unseen rage. As he gazed into the dark brown, soulful orbs he struggled to battle against the evil stirring within the dark recesses of his mind. She was the light, the good, everything he was supposed to stand against for, she was the dirt beneath his shoes, a beggar on the street - 

So then why couldn't he find the courage to kill her? 

From behind him he could hear the steady breathing of the woman - the woman who was convinced that he was evil - and she was going out of her way to prove herself to him. He didn't know her - hell, he'd never even seen her before! But somehow she knew him, and she was positive of his dark heritage. 

'I'm not evil,' said Ben, his voice shaky. 'Serenity told me I wasn't.' 

'Serenity lies,' hissed the woman. 'What is she to you?' 

Ben turned to face her. 

'Serenity's my mum.' 

There was a pregnant pause, before a low cackle started up, slowly but surely increasing in volume until Ben could take it no more - 

'What's so funny?' 

The laughter stopped. 

'I am your mother.' 

'Prove it,' Ben challenged, not believing her even for a second. 

'Born 13th November.' 

'And?' 

'Raised with the Shrock's.' 

'And?' 

'Divinus.' 

Ben stopped. The puzzle pieces clicked into place, and for a moment Ben found himself speechless, before - 

_'Mum?!'_

From beneath the hood of the cloak, a nasty, twisted grin appeared on the woman's face. 

'I already told you that.' 

-------- 

'Why didn't you bind their powers, then?' 

'Because I never took a potions recipe with me, did I? That, and trying to keep clear of that lot,' a brief gesture at the ceiling, 'oh well, I guess it sort of worked out.' 

The room lapsed into silence once more. 

Piper studied the paint on the wall - faded, pale and chipping paint - her eyes scanning over every mark, every crack and every dent. Slowly her gaze moved to the worn and cracking tiles on the floor, tracing every groove, every rut - 

A mini whirlwind of orbs signaled the return of Phoebe and Melinda. Piper didn't even turn around to welcome them back. 

'Do I even want to know?' asked Piper bitterly. 

'They're useless,' responded Phoebe, 'bloody useless! We are working our butts off here trying to save our family, and all they can do is try kick us out of 'up there' and then tell us that they know absolutely nothing about all the shit that's been happening!' 

Piper turned around. 

'Wow, Pheebs, your vocabulary has changed a little in ten years, hasn't it?' 

Phoebe smiled wryly. 

'If only we had those… what were they… Shrocks' around, I have a strange feeling they're somehow linked to this mess, yet I can't find them in the Book of Shadows anywhere and I have no idea how to summon one.' 

Piper sighed dejectedly. 

'Um… speaking of which,' Phoebe said, gesturing to behind Piper. Piper took a steadying breath, and turned around. 

Standing in the doorway, barely taller than Melinda, yet rather intimidating, dressed from head to toe in black robes, with unmistakable black markings lining her face, was a Shrock. 

'You,' hissed Piper, glaring dangerously. 

'Is Ben here?' she asked softly. 

'Why would he be, he took Kaitlyn! But you'd know all about that, I suppose?' 

The Shrock blinked, seemingly taken back. 

'Oh no…' she muttered, 'she's found him, oh no this is all wrong! You were meant to keep them safe!' 

'What on earth…?' 

'You incompetent fools! We let it go ten years ago with the hope that you'd have the brains to protect her! Isn't that what you were asked to do? Protect the child! And now… oh no…' 

'Um, sweetie, what's your name?' asked Phoebe, heading for the friendly approach. 

The Shrock looked up, startled. 

'Serenity,' she replied slowly. 'I'm Ben's guardian.' 

'Okay, and why was it so important that we protect Kaitlyn and Ben?' 

'Because…' Serenity trailed off. 

'Because…?' Phoebe prompted. 

'The Star of Ivy.' 

And with a puff of smoke, she was gone. 

TBC 


	15. Out Of Thin Air

A/N: Sorry about the slight delay. I trust everyone had a good Christmas and/or New Year? I've been an awful lot of places over the last two weeks, it's nice to be home again. Anyway, on with the chapter! 

-------- 

'I cannot find even a single mention of The Star of Ivy!' cried Phoebe exasperatedly from where she sat, glasses on, eyes scanning page after page of the Book of Shadows. 

'Keep looking,' said Melinda encouragingly, as she sat, corking up bottle after bottle of potions. Piper was helping Paige now with a rather difficult potion, one that supposedly would have the power to reveal whether Ben was related through his bloodlines to Phoebe. Bekky sat watching, appearing - by every standard - bored out of her mind. 

'We're going to need more than potions, I think,' said Paige quietly. 

'You're right,' agreed Piper. 'Melinda, Bekky, go into the conservatory, dueling practice begins now. Just don't hurt each other too badly.' 

'Aunt Piper… my powers are bound,' said Bekky. 

Phoebe looked up at the mention of said bound-powers. 

'What?' asked Phoebe. 

'Do you have the potion to unbind Bekky's powers?' questioned Piper. 

'Oh, uh… yeah… freezer, I think. It should be labeled,' muttered Phoebe, turning her attention back to the Book of Shadows. 

Piper began to hunt around in the freezer, moving various frozen meats and potion bottles around until she came up triumphantly. 

'Hah!' cried Piper, brandishing a small potion bottle in her hand. 

Bekky squealed. 

'I can finally find out what my powers are!' she said, jumping up off the chair and swiftly crossing the room to where Piper was standing. Piper ran the frozen bottle under warm tap water to unfreeze the contents, and then handed it to her niece. 

Bekky gulped the potion down in the blink of an eye, not even grimacing at the foul tasting liquid. 

'Okay, now go find out what your powers are,' said Piper. 'Melinda, be nice,' she added as the two cousins left the kitchen. 

Piper turned to Phoebe. 

'Here, give me the book, I'll go upstairs and see if Grams can help.' 

-------- 

Piper set the Book of Shadows down on the altar with a thud, and flipped it open to a blank page. 

'A little help here, Grams?' called Piper, standing behind the book, one hand gripping each side of the altar. 

Nothing happened. 

'Grams! Show me the Star of Ivy!' Piper tried. 

Again, nothing happened. 

'Mum? Help?' asked Piper, gazing heavenward, a desperate, almost wild fire burning in her eyes. 

The book remained firmly closed. 

In a last attempt, Piper yelled out to the only person left whom might be of assistance. 

'Show me the Star of Ivy, Prue!' 

The words seemed to echo through the attack, Piper's voice bouncing of each wall, echoing through her ears. 

Still nothing happened. 

With a frustrated sigh, Piper slammed the book shut and stormed towards the attic door, clouds of dust rising at her feet with each heavy footfall. As she reached the door handle, though, a movement in the attic caught her eye. Piper froze. 

She turned slowly, forcing herself not to panic, convincing herself she was still alone. The sight before her, however, made her jump. This wasn't quite what she had been expecting. 

Piper came face to face with the Book of Shadows. 

Hovering in mid-air, the Book of Shadows had risen up off the altar by a good few inches, and turned to face Piper. But that wasn't what had given Piper the biggest scare. The Power of Three symbol - the Triquetra - was no longer centered on the front cover of the Book of Shadows. Instead, the symbol had moved down towards the bottom left hand corner slightly, and up near the top right hand corner of the book was a second symbol. 

This symbol was something Piper could only describe as a mix between a star, a circle, and a pile of curves. As with the Triquetra, this symbol had the circle that represented immortality - birth, life, death, and rebirth. But unlike the Triquetra, this symbol didn't have three intertwining arcs. It had five. 

Piper found herself gaping like a fish at it, as slowly the book moved towards her. Finally, it reached her, and dazed as she was, all Piper could do was carefully pluck the book out of the air. Blinking, she carried the book back to the altar, her mind confused and on the verge of panicking. 

The second the book hit the altar, it seemed to spring into life. Jumping out of Piper's grip, the book fell back against the wooden board, before the front cover flew open and the pages of the book started to turn rapidly, as if a strong wind was willing them to do so. 

'Grams?' questioned Piper. 

Still the pages continued to turn. 

Piper continued to watch the book, the pages turning and turning, faster and faster, until suddenly - they stopped. Piper stared down at the thick page of parchment before her. Quite certainly, it was blank. 

'Um…' 

Piper stopped speaking, watching in rapt fascination as a vibrant, emerald coloured ink began to work its way across the page, slowly but surely forming words. 

_**The Star Of Ivy** _

An ancient myth tells of Melinda Warren, and how her magical bloodlines would one day produce the most powerful witches ever seen - The Charmed Ones. The story tells us of these witches three, and their destiny, following in the footsteps of so many before them - protectors of the innocent. It tells of their battle, their ongoing struggle against the evil in their lives, and the lives of so many others, the demons that wage war upon our Earth. But long forgotten was the tale of The Star of Ivy. 

Many moons ago, when witches few roamed the lands, their came a Clairvoyant. From as early as nine, Estel was predicting the future. However, this gift soon turned into a curse for the girl, a curse that would plague her for all of her waking days. Her tales of the future went from happiness and peace, to bitter and heart-breaking madness. Dreams and visions haunted her mind, a world full of evil, destruction and loss. Slowly but surely Estel found herself falling from the graces of sanity, clinging onto reality, until one day - she stopped. 

The sun broke over the horizon early one morning, and onlookers found themselves witnessing the last insight Estel would ever make. Her prediction came as a shock to some - highly disturbing nonsense - but to others it would come as the light in the dark. The Star of Ivy. 

'One day, far from now, the fate of the world shall rest in the hands of magic. Magic alone can save it - magic alone can destroy it. The scales will tip, what is done is done, but just when the battle looks lost, hope shall come. Born of powerful witches four shall come five children. The fate of the world shall rest upon their shoulders, but the decision is theirs alone to make. These children shall be known as The Star of Ivy.' 

Estel's voice changed, her eyes glassy, wide open, almost as if she were possessed. 

'One child shall be born of darkness, a terror to them all,   
Another shall be born of light, pure, undying love,   
One shall be born of hope, never giving up,   
The fourth shall be born of innocence, but quickly slip away,   
The last child holds the key, the magic to unlock them all,   
Born of the dead, this one alone can call,   
Children five, so close together, yet so very far apart,   
Strengths shall be tested, weakness' come to part,   
The world hangs in the balance, waiting for the answer,   
The time will come to pass, when they have the power.' 

Dismissed as a story that would never come to pass, Estel's Star of Ivy was long forgotten, buried away deep beneath the surface of the earth, seemingly unimportant - until now. 

Hope lies in their hands. 

Prudence Halliwell   
2018 

-------- 

TBC 

A/N: What The Star of Ivy looks like shall be left up to your imagination. I do have a rough sketch of it, but my scanner is being its usual pain-in-the-ass self and not letting me scan, so, yeah. Imagine away. 

Also, I'm presuming that Prue's full name was Prudence? I'm not sure if I remember it being mentioned in any of the Charmed episodes, but nevertheless. 

And on a side note, I know 'Estel' is the elvish name given to Aragorn in Lord of the Rings, but it just seems fitting that the girls name should mean 'hope'. 

Review, please? 


	16. Uncovering The Truth

A/N: Ah, yes, slowly the story is drawing near a conclusion now. I have the end few chapters roughly planned out, all ready to be written. Anyway now, on with weaving the magic! 

-------- 

A glass vase shattered. 

The pieces of glass had barely begun to move outwards from the point of explosion, when they froze in mid-air. The sphere of fragmented glass hung there, immobile, suspended in still-animation. Two sets of eyes peered apprehensively at the remainders of said vase. 

'Well, looks like you're getting the hang of this now,' commented Melinda dryly, a grin on her face. 

'I wonder if I can un-freeze it again,' said Bekky, flicking her hands out in much the same way as she had seconds ago. Sure enough, the shards of glass sprung to life again, exploding outwards once more until the force of gravity overtook them and sent them hurtling for the tile floor below. Bekky smirked. 'I guess so.' 

'Question is - what are your other powers?' asked Melinda. 

The two girls had been practicing their powers for a good half hour now, Melinda running through her exploding, telekinetic, healing, sensing and orbing powers, while they tried to detect Bekky's new powers. Unfortunately, detecting powers was easier said then done, as so far they'd only located one power - freezing time. 

Deciding to try a different method, Melinda threw out her hand, telekinetically latching on to a porcelain ornament of an elephant sitting on a shelf in the corner of the room, and sending it sprawling straight at Bekky. Melinda's younger cousin jumped in fright, squealing as instead of landing back on the ground, she found herself suspended above the ground, hovering - so to speak. 

'What the hell?' exclaimed Melinda. The tinkling of china alerted her to the telekinetically abandoned elephant, now lying in many pieces on the ground beside the remainders of the glass vase. But that had lost her attention now, as she gaped fish-like at Bekky. 

'Um… get me down?' asked Bekky, trying to sound as calm as one could be when one was being held above the ground with no strings attached. 

'How did -' 

'What is going on here?' came a new voice. Both Bekky and Melinda turned to face Phoebe, who was standing in the doorway from the lounge room. Concentration averted, Bekky found herself landing on the ground with a thump. 

'Hey mum, we were just practicing our powers, like Aunt Piper told us to,' said Bekky. 'I can make things explode!' she added as an afterthought. 

'Hey girls. How are you -' 

Melinda and Bekky whirled around to face the kitchen doorway, coming once more face-to-face with Phoebe. 

'Oh my gosh,' exclaimed the Phoebe standing in the kitchen doorway, staring across at herself. Melinda and Bekky stared from a shell-shocked Phoebe in the kitchen entrance, to a stern, questioning Phoebe in the lounge room doorway. Phoebe just continued to gape at herself, before finally stammering, 'She's me! Paige, Piper, I think you should see this.' 

'See what?' 

There was the scraping of chairs against aged tiles, before Piper and Paige appeared next to Phoebe in the kitchen doorway. They made quite a scene, all three of them standing side-by-side gawking at the Phoebe across the room. Melinda and Bekky just watched on, both girls confused and speechless. 

'Um…' said Paige, trying to find words for it. Eventually she settled on directing her question at the girls. 'Which one of you… made… made that?' 

Melinda and Bekky looked at each other, before shrugging their shoulders. 

'Not me,' they chorused in unison. 

'Then… then…' Still Paige struggled for words. 'Then… is it… demonic?' 

The Phoebe across the room, whom had been concentrating on the children, only now seemed to realize the presence of the three adults. Looking up at the Halliwell sisters, Phoebe's stern demeanor melted, until she was left with a rather sheepish grin on her face, her eyes sparkling mischievously. 

'Oops,' she muttered. With that she began to fade and blur, becoming continually transparent until with a small 'pop' she disappeared altogether, leaving all five people in the room standing open-mouthed, and wondering if they had really seen anything at all, or if perhaps the light had just been playing tricks on them. 

There was an extremely pregnant pause, before Piper broke the silence. 

'Did I… did I just see what I thought I saw?' she questioned. Four nodding heads answered her question, and so she continued. 'And… and it wasn't Bekky or Melinda? But then… what the hell.' 

Indeed, 'what the hell' seemed to be about the only statement that seemed to fit the current situation, given what they had all just witnessed - or supposedly witnessed. 

In a daze, the five members of the Halliwell family made their way back into the kitchen, each drawing up a chair and sitting themselves in it. 

'Wow, that makes me feel so much better, something else demonic to deal with,' commented Phoebe sarcastically. 

'Let's just concentrate on one thing at a time,' said Paige. 'The first issue is getting Kaitlyn back. Melinda and Bekky, you two go and practice some more, we need to be as ready as we can get. Piper you never brought the Book of Shadows back down before, where is it?' 

'Oh, uh… there was nothing in it,' said Piper, knowing that as soon as her sisters read the prophecy of The Star of Ivy they would want some explanations, mainly about the child 'born of the dead'. 

Paige's piercing eyes stared skeptically at Piper. 

'Liar,' commented Paige swiftly. 'Book of Shadows,' she then called, holding her palms up flat. Momentarily there was nothing, before blue orbs gathered above her hands, melding into the Book of Shadows. 

It was still open to Prue's entry about The Star of Ivy, and Piper could do nothing but sit and watch as Paige read over the information. When Paige had finished she handed the book to Phoebe to read, and fixed her sister with a puzzled look. 

'What was so important about that entry that you felt the need to try and hide it?' questioned Paige. 

'Oh… um…' Piper stalled, trying to think of an excuse. She needn't have bothered. 

'It fits!' exclaimed Phoebe. 'This has to be it! _'One child shall be born of darkness,'_ - well, okay, that line doesn't fit, unless Ben really is family. But then, _'Another shall be born of light,'_ surely they're talking about Melinda? After all, Leo was a whitelighter.' 

'What do you mean was?' questioned Piper, unable to help herself. 'Is.' 

Phoebe continued as if she had not heard. 

'_'One shall be born of hope,'_ Bekky perhaps? Or… wait… five kids… Kaitlyn? Sophie? _'The fourth shall be born of innocence, but quickly slip away,'_ no, my mistake, that one is Sophie. _'The last child… born of the dead,'_ - now, you know, it's funny that the book should say that, Piper.' 

Phoebe tore her eyes away from the book, to gaze at her older sister before continuing. 

'I remember Cole telling me something, about ten years ago now, something you let slip about Kaitlyn being Prue's baby. Please, explain, because despite me not believing it at the time, the small fact seems to have an awful lot of evidence behind it now.' 

Piper stared back at her sister, trying to determine just how angry Phoebe would be once she knew the entire truth. Piper had known that her sisters would find something odd about those lines of the riddle; she had known that they would start asking questions. It came as a surprise to her though, to learn that Cole had told Phoebe of what she had let slip in her hysteria, down in the Shrock's caves all those years ago. 

Taking a deep breath, Piper set the truth loose. 

'Cole was right.' 

Those three little words seemed to spark a fire within Phoebe. Her eyes flashed dangerously, as she glared accusingly at her sister. 

'Kaitlyn is Prue's baby, then. How could you have kept that quiet, all these years? How could you not have told us, we're your bloody sisters! Did your husband even know, hmm? Did Leo know? And does Kaitlyn know - does she know that you're not truly her mother? Does she know that her real mother is dead? How could you not have told us? Is this why you walked out of Halliwell Manor all those years ago? You didn't want to tell us? Why?' 

Phoebe's voice sounded betrayed, and she seemed to slump down into the chair after her little outburst, exhausted. 

Piper continued to breathe deeply, fixing her gaze on the far wall. 

'Yes, Kaitlyn is Prue's baby. I couldn't tell you, both Prue and Andy made me promise I wouldn't. She would have been in grave danger, had anyone but me known of her true parentage. As it is she got landed in danger, you nearly left her with the Shrock's. My big sister's baby, the only living connection I had left with Prue. You nearly took that away. How could I stay, fearing, knowing that lightning could strike twice, and I could loose Prue and Andy's little girl forever? I couldn't, I had to keep her safe, I couldn't loose her like I lost Prue and Andy.' 

An anguished look had spread across Piper's face, telling the truth was a lot harder then it sounded. Desperation shone from the depths of her eyes, as she waited for her sisters' opinions. 

Phoebe just sighed and shook her head. 

'Fine,' she commented dryly. 

Paige, meanwhile, was gazing at Piper with newfound respect. 

'It must have taken a lot of guts to have done that,' said Paige softly, a small smile flickering upon her face. 'A lot of courage, to just give everything that was ever familiar to you up, for the protection of one child. Well done.' 

Piper smiled gratefully at her youngest sister. 

'Thanks Paige,' she said. 'Only… where do we go from here?' 

Paige didn't answer that question - she didn't get a chance. 

A sudden chill crept down her spine, causing Piper to jump. Fear flashed in her eyes, as she ran to the entrance to the sunroom. Paige followed her sister, leaving Phoebe to dwell in her thoughts. Gut-instinct told both sisters what had happened before they saw the proof in front of their eyes. 

The sunroom was empty. 

Piper murmured softly, confirming what they both knew in their hearts, but leaving them each with feelings of utter helplessness. 

'Kaitlyn called.' 

-------- 

TBC 

Don't to forget to review and tell me what you think of the story! 


	17. Disastrous Confrontations

A/N: Well, here you go, The Star of Ivy. It's my longest chapter yet for this story, and yet... I don't think I am very happy with it. It will have to do though. For anyone who has not totally caught on yet, has not found some wild theory that fits the plot, the explanations will come in the next chapter, along with a family reunion. Of sorts. 

-------- 

'Oooomph!' 

There was a soft, indignant exclamation, as Melinda Halliwell-Wyatt, and Bekky Halliwell-Turner each landed on the dirt floor with a thud. There was a moment's confusion, before Melinda managed to extract her limbs from those of her cousin's, and focus instead on her surroundings. Melinda blinked in confusion. The room's poor lighting didn't help in the slightest, but from what Melinda could make out, they seemed to be in some sort of cave. A dank, musty smell lingered in the air, and on first impressions, Melinda didn't like the place one bit, it was just creepy. 

'Where are we?' asked Bekky timidly, her hand reaching out for her cousins reassuring presence. Melinda took the hand in her own and held it tight, as the two slowly got to their feet. 

'Can you see anything?' asked Melinda, blinking and trying in vain to make out more details of said cave. 

'No, not really.' 

'Oh how silly of me!' Both girls jumped at the unexpected voice. 'Light.' Almost instantly candles on every side of the girls sprang to life, little yellow flames flickering and dancing, allowing the girls to take in their surroundings better. Silver shackles hung on the far wall, Kaitlyn's wrists tightly secured in them. Her eyes darted fearfully over Melinda and Bekky, warning them, almost as if she were trying to tell them to get out of there. In the middle of the room, facing them stood Ben. His eyes seemed cold, lifeless, and a twisted smile played upon his lips. Beside him stood a relatively short woman. Her dark skin was quite a contrast to Ben's pale, white skin, and she too was smiling somewhat maliciously. 

'Charmed children, greetings, how absolutely charming it is to meet you. Please, please, do stick around, won't you? I believe Ben has something he would like you to watch,' said the woman, her voice a deadly sinister whisper. 

Both Melinda and Bekky noticed fearfully that Ben was tossing a dagger from hand to hand, the candlelight reflecting off the sharp double-edged knife. 

'Melinda, Bekky, get out of here,' pleaded Kaitlyn. 

'I think not,' snapped the woman. 'They would prefer to watch you die.' 

Kaitlyn's eyes widened with horror as Ben rounded on her, raising the dagger until it was at eyelevel. 

'Still playing games, are we?' came a man's voice. All eyes whirled around to the intruding voice, only to come face to face with Cole. He had an amused smile on his face, and his arms were folded across his chest. 

Divinus hissed. He wasn't going to ruin her plans; he'd messed with her for the last time. She stalked towards him, an energy ball forming in the palm of her hand. Cole looked at her calmly; somewhat oblivious to the danger he was in. 

'Dad, move,' said Bekky softly. 'Move.' 

Cole stayed where he was, gaze fixed on Divinus. 

'No,' mumbled Bekky, stepping towards her father in an effort to prevent what she knew was coming. She'd seen them before, and she remembered quite well what energy balls could do. She'd seen her little cousin, Sophie, being killed by one. She had seen her father, driven to madness by not being able to help his niece in time. She'd seen their family torn apart, shattered like glass upon an unforgiving tile floor… 'No!' yelled Bekky loudly, as she reached her father, and turned to face Divinus. 

'You've got until five to move out of the way, child of Charmed. Your daddy and I have some… unfinished business… to attend to,' snapped Divinus, her eyes as cold as ice. 

'One… Two… Three… Four… -' 

'Cole! Catch!' something silver darted through the air, and out of surprise, Cole reached up to grab it. Bringing it down, he opened his hand to inspect his catch. The locket. Melinda's locket. It was as if someone had unlocked a door to a part of his life that Cole had missed. Memories crashed forth from every direction, knowledge Cole had forgotten was there. It was as if his flame for life had been rekindled, he knew who he was, he knew where he was, he knew who these people were. Suddenly Cole realized what was really happening. If this was a game, then they were about to lose. 

'Five.' 

The energy ball was let loose, but it never hit it's intended target. It whizzed through the air and hit the wall instead, dissipating with a crash. In the split second between when the potentially lethal weapon had been released, and when it would have hit its target, Cole had grabbed Bekky's shoulder, and shimmered them both out of harm's way. He shimmered back in next to Melinda, and let go of Bekky. 

'The Seer. Now I remember… I must say, this is quite a surprise. Aren't you supposed to be dead?' asked Cole, feigning a would-be innocent expression. Divinus, or as most people would call her, the Seer, turned to face Cole once more. 

'Funny, I could ask the same of you,' said the Seer, grinning manically. 'Of course, the same could also be said about Ben here. You do know Ben now, don't you? The Source's heir? Ring any bells?' 

Cole's big brown eyes blinked. 

'If you're implying then what I think you are, then yes, isn't he supposed to be dead as well?' asked Cole, his face betraying no emotion. If one might have glimpsed a look inside his mind, however, they would have been witnessing quite a battle. One half of Cole's conscience was telling him quite clearly that if Ben were the Source's heir - his heir - then why did Phoebe and her sisters think him dead. On the other hand, Cole found himself picking out all the similarities between the boy and his family, weighing up the odds. If the Seer were alive, then what proof was there to say the boy wasn't? 

'It's funny how fate plays out,' commented the Seer dryly. 'Anyway, on with the job, shall we?' She turned back to Ben, and gave him a swift nod. He raised the dagger once more, hands trembling, his conscience torn between right and wrong. But the Seer was his mother, right? Why would she lie to him? This had to be for the better. 

'Stop, Ben, you're not evil.' 

Ben turned again, this time to find Serenity standing next to Cole, Melinda and Bekky. 

'You're not my mum,' hissed Ben. 'You lied to me, all these years, you lied.' 

Without thinking, Ben raised his hand and hurled the dagger at Serenity. The blade through the air with a certain grace, and almost immediately Ben regretted having let it go. But instead of harming Serenity, it simply passed straight through her body and clattered to the ground behind her. She smiled, before she began to flicker, almost like a faulty TV screen. In seconds she had been replaced by a small girl, an almost identical replica of Paige, except the little girl's hair was ebony coloured instead of Paige's fiery red locks. 

'Good thing I'm not real, eh?' questioned the little girl softly. 

Throughout this distraction, none of them had seen the energy balls building up in both of the Seer's palms, and so it came as a surprise when she let them loose. Melinda cried out as she was thrown backwards, and Cole doubled over momentarily as the unexpected force hit him. In a split second Bekky had thrown herself towards the Seer, small fireballs spurting forth from the child's hands. This took the Seer somewhat by shock, but she quickly recovered enough to retaliate with her energy balls, sending the child flying backwards. 

Unnoticed for the time being, Melinda scrambled across the floor on all fours, intent on freeing Kaitlyn. She was stopped however, as a sharp kick to the ribs sent her crashing into the dusty floor. 

'Oh no, that one dies,' said Ben, his voice sinister and unforgiving. 'Actually, come to think of it, perhaps this one dies too.' 

Melinda threw a hand out, latching on to Ben's dagger that lay across the room. Instantly it zoomed towards Ben, but he merely put a hand out and caught it without so much as flinching. 

'Making my job easier, are we?' 

For a child of only ten, Ben acted far too mature. 

'She's not your mum!' yelled Melinda, using her hands to try and keep the dagger away from her. Ben was strong though, and the blade sliced through the skin at her wrist as he swung the dagger around with force. Without warning, the dagger fell from her clutches, and Ben spun around, throwing the dagger away from Melinda. Melinda realized with a jolt of panic that it had been directed at Bekky, whom had copied Melinda's idea, and was also trying to reach Kaitlyn unnoticed, since the Seer was once more focusing her efforts on Cole. 

Bekky threw up her hands to freeze the dagger, but in her fright she had managed to trigger her power twice, causing it to unfreeze barely seconds later. 

Bekky screamed with fright as the dagger drove into her shoulder. She felt herself stumble backwards, before she hit the ground heavily. Sitting there, she reached up to pull the knife from her shoulder, visibly wincing as she did so. Ben smirked, but it didn't last as his feet were swept out from beneath him. He crashed to the ground. Melinda stood up and calmly dusted herself off, before heading towards her cousin. 

A sharp cry caught their attention. The Seer had somehow forced Cole up against a wall, and as Melinda turned to look she saw the Seer pull an athame from Cole's chest. He gasped as the pain shot through his body, before he dropped to his knees. Melinda's locket, which he had still held in one hand, slipped to the ground. The Seer stood over him, a triumphant smile across her face. 

'You… forgot… athame… won't vanquish… me,' gasped Cole. 'I'm… not… evil.' 

'So? You will still die; it's a mortal wound. This way however, I get to see you suffer.' 

Caught up in the chaos of the moment, the Seer, Cole, Ben, Bekky, Kaitlyn and Melinda had all forgotten about the illusion of the little girl. Since she could neither handle objects, or come to harm by them, she had been ignored, and had stood to the side to watch the battle play out. Now she began to chant, her eyes staring unseeingly ahead of her. 

_'The Star of Ivy lift up to the sky, set us free, undo the lies… The Star of Ivy lift up to the sky, set us free, undo the lies… The Star of Ivy lift up to the sky, set us free, undo the lies…'_

Her voice was getting louder each time she repeated the chant, and slowly all turned their attention to her. Kaitlyn was the first to catch on. 

_'The Star of Ivy lift up to the sky, set us free, undo the lies…'_ chanted the little girl again. Only this time, she wasn't chanting by herself. Kaitlyn's voice chanted in time with her, and the corners of the little girl's mouth seemed to twitch upwards in a smile. 

_'The Star of Ivy lift up to the sky, set us free, undo the lies… The Star of Ivy lift up to the sky, set us free, undo the lies…'_ Bekky and Melinda joined in now, drawn in, seemingly enchanted by the tune of which they could comprehend no meaning. 

Ben looked torn. The tune beckoned to him, over and over, whispering to him, enticing him. It wrapped gentle tendrils around his mind, dragging him in, lulling him to speak it's words. He opened his mouth, while bringing his eyes up to meet those of the Seer's. Anger flashed in her eyes, warning, but for once Ben just didn't care. The tune felt natural, as if it were a part of him somehow. And so he too began to chant. 

_'The Star of Ivy lift up to the sky, set us free, undo the lies… The Star of Ivy lift up to the sky, set us free, undo the lies…'_ A soft, white light seemed to be illuminating each of the five children now, surrounding them and slowly growing bigger. Cole watched on fearfully, but pain was claiming him quickly and he could do little but surrender to unconsciousness, while still fearing for the kids' lives. 

The light was unbearably bright now, and the Seer watched on with frightened eyes. This wasn't supposed to happen, they were supposed to have chosen evil! Her plans her failed! All her hard work would go to waste, all those years of waiting - they would be for nothing! In a last ditch effort to prove her worth, the Seer lunged at Bekky, whom seemed the closest target. Hate blazed in her eyes as she stormed towards the child. 

The Seer never made it. The bright light burst forth suddenly, exploding like a million fireworks all going off at once. The Seer let out an anguished cry, before she vanished in a pile of flickering hot flames that had come from seemingly nowhere. Ben too gave a cry, as a dark shadow seemed to rip forth from his soul, hovering in front of him as a little black cloud, before it too was consumed in flames. Then all of a sudden - the light vanished. 

All five children took a couple of seconds to comprehend the meaning of what had just happened, before Bekky, Melinda, and Ben followed in Cole's actions, each simultaneously slumping over and surrendering to the peaceful clutches of darkness. 

-------- 

TBC 

Don't to forget to review and tell me what you think of the story! 


	18. The Magic Lives On

A/N: And it's... finished. School starts back on Tuesday, so I reached my goal. It was finished in time. Plot holes, mistakes and all taken into consideration, I think I learnt a fair bit from writing this story. 8 months. It has taken 8 months to get from start to finish, in what turned out to be far longer then it ever should have been. Nevertheless though, thank you to all the people who have read and reviewed this story, it is truly interesting to hear everyone's opinions. A few specifics though, _Siamese_, thank you for pointing that out. You're totally right, Cole's eyes are blue, and not brown, even I should have known that... Julian McMahon is adorable. I guess I wasn't thinking too well when I wrote the chapter out. Secondly, I would like to thank _Kafi_ for listening to me whine on and on about how the story wasn't going anywhere, and for reading over a couple of chapters for me. As for your question... well, I'm afraid I didn't end up answering it in this chapter, I totally forgot and now I can't find anywhere to insert it. Cole turned up because of parental instinct. Yes. You've heard stories before, I'm sure, of parents just 'knowing' when their children are in grave danger. Do I need to explain further? Heh, I'll see you at school Kafi. Eeee. Hm, who else, oh, thank you _Trisha_, your review really made my day. Yes, I have to agree, I would like to see the Charmed writers listen to input and ideas from all the Charmed fans out there. And to everyone else, thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! Oh, and as for 'Divinus', sorry if I got the Latin wrong, I was using an online translater. 

Just this one last time, on with Baby From The Clouds! 

-------- 

Kaitlyn struggled against the silver shackles that bound her to the wall. However, try as she might, she couldn't pull her arms free. Frustration was mounting up in her mind, and in her annoyance she gave a sharp jerk against her bonds. This only resulted in being flung back into the wall once more. Kaitlyn sighed. 

The little girl still stood across the room, although she appeared somewhat spaced out – almost as if she were in a trance. Her eyes had clouded over, and her deep breathing indicated that perhaps she was asleep. 

Kaitlyn let out a frustrated moan, and she pulled hard against her bonds once more, but this only caused her more pain, and in the end forced her to stop. 

The little girl shook her head suddenly, and blinked a couple of times, before fixing her gaze on Kaitlyn. 

'You know, Aunt Prue says that if you focus on your family, you can call them here,' said the little girl timidly. Kaitlyn looked back at her for a moment. 

'Focus on my family?' Kaitlyn echoed, her face showing her puzzlement. 

'Yes. Close your eyes,' said the girl, waiting patiently for Kaitlyn to follow. 'Now picture your family. Picture Piper, as clear as you can, try to see her face, every detail, and every colour. And then too, if you can, try and picture Phoebe and Paige. Can you see them?' 

Kaitlyn's brows furrowed in her concentration. Her reply seemed hesitant. 

'Yes…' 

'Okay. Now call to them, bring them here. Show them the way.' 

The seconds seemed to draw out into minutes as Kaitlyn concentrated, and after quite a few minutes she opened her eyes again. 

'This isn't working,' grumbled Kaitlyn. 

'Keep concentrating,' chided the girl. 'It's the only way it is ever going to work.' 

Kaitlyn looked like she was going to reply with some sort of reason why she shouldn't, but seemed to think better of it, and duly obeyed. This time she succeeded in her efforts. 

Soft chiming sounded throughout the cave, as a whirl of white orbs appeared, spinning and intertwining with each other like an intricate spider's web, until Paige, Piper and Phoebe took form. All three sisters looked stunned. 

'What happened?' choked Piper, immediately moving towards Melinda. Paige strode towards Kaitlyn, and Phoebe rushed to Bekky's side. 

'Paige, we need your healing powers,' said Piper firmly. 

'In a moment,' responded Paige, her attention still fixed on Kaitlyn. 'Shackles,' she called, her crystal clear voice echoing through the cave. The shackles orbed out, before orbing back into Paige's hands. Paige gave them a look of disgust, before dropping them on the ground and turning her concentration to Melinda and Bekky, leaving Kaitlyn to nurse sore wrists. Both Phoebe and Piper rose to give Paige the space she needed. Paige quickly assessed the damage, deciding Bekky needed the more immediate attention. 

Suddenly, Phoebe let out a strangled cry, and both Paige and Piper averted their gaze to the source of their sister's pain. Across the room, pooled in his own blood, lay Cole. Deathly pale, his body seemed to shudder with each unsteady breath. 

'No…' choked Phoebe, her voice wavering as she rushed to her husband's side. 'No… Cole… no baby, hang on baby… Paige will help…' But even Phoebe knew there was no meaning to her words. Paige had never fully been able to heal Cole; in the past she had always required assistance before, assistance that was no longer around. Piper crossed to her sister's side, and put a hand on Phoebe's shoulder. Phoebe let out another strangled cry, abruptly jerking away from the touch. 

'Oh… Merlin…' Paige managed, as she stood up, finished healing Melinda and Bekky, both of whom were still unconscious, just not bleeding to death anymore. 'Piper… I can't…' whispered Paige, as she knelt beside Cole and raised her hands over his wounds. Her healing glow illuminated momentarily from her hands, before it faded and died. 

Phoebe let loose an anguished sob, drawing away from her husband and her sisters. She was going to loose him, after all they had been through, the thought seemed so remote that she'd never before dwelt on the possibility of her husband's death before. Piper glanced worriedly between Phoebe's terrified expression, and Paige hovering over Cole's motionless form on the ground. Finally, Piper did the only thing left to do. 

'Leo! Leooo! Get your butt down here!' hollered Piper. 

'Piper, he won't hear you from –' 

'Leo! Now! Bitch of the Halliwell household is calling! Leooo!' 

Phoebe gazed on through tear-streaked vision at her sister. Cole was going to die, and Piper was caught up in calling Leo? Phoebe knew that Leo wouldn't hear them – they were in the Underworld, from the looks of things! How was he going to hear Piper from Up There? 

Piper's pleas were becoming desperate now. 

'Leo! I'm so sorry… Leooo! Please! I love you! We need help… please… Leo… I love you…' Piper trailed off into silence, bringing her hands up to her face to hide her tears from view. 

Phoebe turned her gaze back to Cole and Paige, noticing that the rise and fall of Cole's ribcage had ceased. Paige seemed to notice this too, and reached a hand up to check for a pulse. Paige drew in a sharp breath, her eyes coming up to meet Phoebe's. 

The words that slipped through Paige's lips merely confirmed what Phoebe already knew in her heart. 

'He's gone.' 

Phoebe dropped to her knees, and buried her face in her hands. She could feel the sobs coming freely, but made no move to stop them. Piper peered fearfully through her fingers at Cole's lifeless form. 

'Leooooo!' cried Piper, as sobs overtook her controlled demeanor. 

Paige lowered her gaze to the floor. She had just started to reprimand herself for failing her family, sternly telling herself that she had failed them all, when a sparkle of blue orbs seemed to appear next to Piper. Paige looked up, and found her gaze locked with Leo's. No words were spoken as he dropped down beside her and lifted his hands over Cole. Paige quickly put her hands alongside her brother-in-law's hands, and closed her eyes as the faintest trickle of hope surged through her veins. 

Sure enough, as Paige opened her eyes, she found a bright and vibrant glow shining over Cole's body. The glow seemed to spread; spiraling out over his body, until with a sharp jerk Cole's eyes shot open and he took a breath. 

The relief seemed to overwhelm Paige at that moment, and she watched with something akin to joy as Cole sucked in more air, his startling blue-eyed gaze locking with Paige's. She could see the fear in them, and as the glow faded she found herself pulling Cole up into a tight embrace. 

'You're alive,' murmured Paige. 'Gosh, I don't think I have ever been so relieved to see you before.' She glanced over to Phoebe, whom was watching with astonishment. 'Though, there's someone else who needs you right now.' Cole turned to follow Paige's gaze. As their eyes met, Phoebe practically threw herself at Cole, and he once more found himself in a tight hug. 

Leo stood and turned to Piper, embracing the crying woman without a second thought. She clung to him, blinking away tears of sadness, regret and relief. 

'Shh, baby,' murmured Leo. 'It's okay now. Everything is going to be okay.' 

Paige, feeling a little out of place, crossed the room towards the children once more. The sight of one individual, however, stopped her in her tracks. 

'Sophie…?' whispered Paige, her voice suddenly hoarse. Sophie rose her gaze to meet that of her mother's. 

'Hi mum,' greeted Sophie. Leo, Piper, Phoebe and Cole turned to gape at the supposedly dead child. 

'What…? How…?' asked Paige, somewhat at a loss for words. 

'I'm an illusion,' replied Sophie calmly. 'This is my main power. Aunt Prue taught me how to control it.' 

Paige opened her mouth, and then closed it again. She repeated this little sequence several times. 

'Why…?' whispered Paige finally, reaching a hand out tentatively to the illusion. Sophie smiled sadly, reaching her hand up to her mothers. As their hands met, Sophie's fingers partially disappeared into Paige's hand, and Paige shivered as it sent chills up her spine. 

'Ivy needed me,' explained Sophie quietly, though her voice still sounded loud through the otherwise silent room. 'I was part of the prophecy – I had a destiny to fulfill.' 

'So… so it's true?' asked Piper. She was still clinging to Leo, but she had managed to get her emotions in check once more. 'You… all of you…' she was referring to the five children in the room now, 'you're The Star of Ivy?' 

Sophie nodded. 

Kaitlyn helped her cousin, Bekky – whom had just woken up – to her feet. Together they roused Melinda, and all three moved to stand with their family. 

'The prophecy was true,' murmured Phoebe, cuddling back into the warm embrace of her husband. 'How did Prue know about it though? And, well, I don't understand. What exactly happened here?' 

'Ben was evil,' mumbled Kaitlyn. 'Or at least, she thought he was. She tried to make Ben kill me – she said he had to in order to embrace his destiny.' 

'She?' questioned Piper. 'Who is she?' 

'The Seer,' answered Cole grimly. There was a collective gasp from the Halliwell sisters and their Whitelighter. 

'I thought she was dead?' asked Phoebe. 

'Apparently not,' responded Cole. 'She appeared very much alive and well.' 

Piper laughed. 

'What?' questioned Phoebe. 

'The Seer. The clue was right under my nose, I knew she was involved in this all along!' Piper exclaimed, glancing at the bewildered looks on her family's faces. 'Ben told me, the day that I met him. He told me he had seen us vanquishing Cole, back when he was the Source. On further questioning Ben revealed that his mother's name was Divinus, although he was raised by Serenity.' 

'So?' asked Paige, not catching on. 

'Divinus. It's a Latin word – it means Seer.' 

'Oh.' 

'The Seer was trying to turn them evil,' whispered Phoebe as she caught on. 'She would have covered the world in shadow if she had succeeded. The prophecy – 'The world hangs in the balance – waiting for the answer.' The scales would have been favouring evil something terrible if her idea had gone according to plan. Though how would The Star of Ivy have been evil if she had killed Kaitlyn?' questioned Phoebe. 

'Born of the dead,' Sophie supplied. 'Aunt Prue says that because Kaitlyn is her child, Kaitlyn can't be killed through a mortal wound.' 

'What?' asked Kaitlyn, confusion shining in her eyes. 

'Sweetie…' started Piper, 'I'm not your real mum. I'm your auntie.' 

'Then…?' 

'Prue is your mum. Do you remember how I told you she died a couple of years before Melinda was born?' Kaitlyn nodded. 'Well… she contacted me years later, to tell me that she was expecting. But because she's a ghost, she couldn't raise you. So she asked me to raise you, instead. She asked me to take care of you.' 

'Oh… can I meet her?' asked Kaitlyn, looking a little dazed. 

'Uh, sweetie, that's not so easy –' Piper was cut off abruptly, as the air next to Sophie flickered. 

'Not so easy, eh?' questioned Prue, once her Astral form had stabilized. She smirked mischievously at Piper, before fixing her attention on her daughter. 'Hello, sweetheart.' 

'Mum…?' 

'Uhuh,' answered Prue, smiling softly. 

'Ow, my head. Oh, what happened?' questioned Ben groggily as his eyes fluttered open and he pulled himself into a sitting position. 'Uh…' 

Before anyone could say a word, Piper had lunged at the child. 

'You son of a bastard! You nearly got my niece killed!' yelled Piper, momentarily enraged. 

'Uh Piper… stop.' 

'What, Cole?' Piper still had her attention fixed on Ben, but she was listening none-the-less. 

'You just called me a bastard,' said Cole dryly, a small smile playing across his lips. 

'I… wait – what?!' Piper whirled around, demanding an explanation. 

'He's my son. He's your nephew.' 

'Huh?' 

Several sets of eyes turned to look at Cole questioningly. 

'You heard me. Phoebe and I have a son.' 

'We do?' asked Phoebe, the words slipping from her lips before she could stop them. She looked astonished. 

'When we were in control of the Underworld…' Cole whispered, bringing back painful memories. 'You might have seen the baby blow himself and the Seer to smithereens, but as you've seen tonight the Seer was as alive as you or me, and apparently so is the baby.' 

'How…?' 

'Serenity,' said Prue. 'The Shrock's are neither good nor evil. They are a neutral force of magic. About the time that I discovered I was pregnant, the Shrock's uncovered the prophecy – The Star of Ivy. They realized that the fifth point of the star had already been vanquished, but being a neutral source of magic and all, they had the power to resurrect the Seer. She was under their control until the baby was born, but then she escaped. That put all the children in danger. 

'The Shrock's tried to take Kaitlyn from you, Piper, because Kaitlyn was the most powerful of Ivy. She has the power to call on The Star of Ivy, no matter where they all are. I objected to putting her in their care, so in turn they tried to trick you in to handing her over. Ben was in their care at that time – in fact, he has been all his life so far, and after Kaitlyn slipped through their grasp, they decided that perhaps you could raise her properly – keep her safe. 

'When the time came, Ben was brought up to the surface with the hopes that he could unite The Star of Ivy. That's how he met Kaitlyn. What the Shrock's didn't count on, though, was the Seer interfering. I think they underestimated her. But, Phoebe's right, if the Seer had succeeded then darkness would consume the world. It would be a one-way roller coaster to Hell.' 

'But they're safe now,' continued Leo. 'The Star of Ivy is safe from the Seer, and the world is safe. They've made their decision, and it's one that can't be reversed.' 

'And what's more,' said Prue, 'is that we're a family again. All of us.' 

The words truly seemed to hit Bekky then, and a smile spread across her face. She had a family now, a real family. People who would support each other, people that would love each other, and people who would always be there. Suddenly, a mischievous glint appeared in her eyes. 

'I've got a brother!' squealed Bekky, in a way that sounded rather childish for a child of fourteen years. She threw herself at a dumbfounded Ben, and began to tickle the child mercilessly. 'Hullo little brother!' 

Ben cried out in surprise before bursting into peals of tortured laughter, much to the amusement of all present. This was his family, and no matter how long it took to get used to them, instinct told Ben that everything was right now. It felt right. 

'The Star of Ivy,' murmured Paige, a contented smile playing across her pale features, 'I think I like the sound of that.' 

And although it would take them days, weeks, months or maybe even years to repair the damage that had torn their family apart, and rebuild the trust that once kept the family close, each member of the family was willing to put in the time and effort it took – each family member was willing to try. For now, however, each family member was just content in knowing that they were together once more, and as long as they had each other, that was all that really mattered. 

-------- 

End 

Just this one last time, please review and tell me what you think of the story! 


End file.
